


Yu-Gi-Oh! Kinks

by RikuAxel10



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuAxel10/pseuds/RikuAxel10
Summary: It's literally stories written with my main OCs for each show with a kink for a character. Eventually I will turn them into character x reader but most of these were written back when I could only write in character. Will also include AUs of my OCs.You may also request/suggest a specific kink from the list with a specific character. I am also willing to take OCs as well as long as you give me a very detailed description of what they look like and their personality. If you want a kink that is not on the list(and it has not already been done) please do suggest an give me the definition of said kink.





	1. Kink List

https://wiki.f-list.net/Kink_Information#General

Begging  
Do I really need to give you a definition of the word begging do I really.

BDSM  
An overlapping abbreviation of Bondage and Discipline (BD), Dominance and Submission (DS), Sadism and Masochism (SM). A physical, psychological and usually sexual power-role-play with consensual participants. 

Biting  
The act of biting or being bitten; sometimes painful, sometimes playful.

Condoms  
The use of condoms in any way; typically refers to a preference for the use of condoms during penetration, but may also refer to condom play, in which a condom (typically filled), is used as a sex toy; or, the filling of condoms with fluids, such as semen.

Consensual  
A preference for sexual interactions between characters in an RP to be fully consenting, by their characters' own free wills.

Dirty Talking  
The act of speaking in a typically explicit manner to provoke sexual stimulation from a participant, sometimes one's self; often in the context of seduction or foreplay.

Docking  
Phallic insertion into the other male's sheath and/or foreskin.

Ear Play  
Interest in roleplay where ears play an important role. This can involve suckling, caressing, breathing/whispering into, pulling them, or any other kind of interaction focusing on the ears.

Femboys  
Effeminate, girly males.

Flexibility/Contortionism  
Exceptional or unrealistic flexibility, typically used to achieve extremely difficult or impossible sexual positions and/or positions to derive maximum stimulation.

Frotting  
The act of at least two sets of genitalia, all of which are of the same gender identification, being placed against one another, their owners receiving sexual gratification by rubbing them together via the friction produced there-from.

Gender Transformation  
The act of causing a participant of an RP to change their sex or gender, sometimes willingly, sometimes unwillingly. Encompasses both magical and sci-fi changes, as well as more realistic gender reassignment.

Handjobs/Fingerjobs  
The act of sexually stimulating, or being sexually stimulated, to the point of climax by direct, physical contact of the hands or fingers to the genitals.

Heat/Estrus  
A character of any gender, although usually female, enters a state of heightened sexual arousal, often altering their inhibitions. May correspond with being more receptive to impregnation.

Hotdogging  
The act of placing a penis between the ass cheeks and pressing them against it -- sliding it between them in order to reach sexual satisfaction.

Ice  
The use of ice in any fashion during sex, typically as a form of erotic foreplay.

Intelligent Partners  
Exhibits a preference for partners that have particularly high levels of intelligence, wit, cunning and manipulation skills, often particularly related to dirty talking.

Kissing  
Expresses an interest in kissing or being kissed by another character, typically denoting French kissing

Leather  
Refers to the use of leather in an RP, typically in a bondage situation, and typically refers to leather garments or equipment associated with male and female dominants, as well as harness gear.

Licking  
The act of licking and/or being licked. May or may not be sexual; when sexual, often in areas of the body that are sexual, including but not limited to the nipples, breasts, anus, genitalia etc.

Masturbation  
The act of stimulating oneself sexually, usually utilizing physical contact from the hands or fingers to the genitals.

Navel Play  
Engaging in sexual acts involving pleasure derived from a character's bellybutton; often refers to licking or tonguing of the navel.

Pegging  
anal sex reversed. instead of the man sticking his penis up the womans butt, the woman wears a strapon and sticks it up the mans butt.

Photography/Videotaping  
The act of visually recording a scene amongst participants, often as a form of humiliation, exhibitionist fetishism and/or blackmail/extortion.

Public sex  
a sexual activity that takes place not in an entirely private context. It refers to a person or more than one person performing a sex act in a public place.

Saliva  
Interest in roleplay that prominently includes saliva. This may refer to excessive secretion and great appreciation of it.

Scratching  
The act of using one's claws, sometimes leaving marks, against another character's body by the form of scratching, or being the recipient of such actions; sometimes but not necessarily painful.

Sex Toys  
Refers to the inclusion of penetrating sex toys in an RP, including but not limited to dildos, vibrators, anal eggs, anal beads, strap-ons etc.

Sexual Frustration  
Engaging in a sexual act, in which at least one person is exceptionally desperate or horny and is often willing to eschew standard inhibitions in order to receive sexual stimulation.

Sexy/Slutty clothing  
The act of one's character either taking part in and/or enjoying the wearing of clothing that is of a sexually suggestive or explicit nature, such as but not limited to exceptionally short skirts, flamboyant underwear, excessively tight clothing, clothing with explicit graphics etc.

Smoking  
Refers to the act of smoking and/or receiving pleasure from an aspect of smoking or smoke during an RP; typically refers to cigarettes, and not illicit drugs.

Socks/Stockings  
Expresses an interest in the inclusion of socks and/or stockings in the sexual context of an RP, or an interest in characters wearing such

Spanking  
The act of striking the buttocks of another character, or being the recipient of such; often as a form of erotic foreplay or as punishment in a BDSM setting.

Stigmatophilia  
Being sexually aroused by tattoos and piercings.

Strip Tease  
The act of dramatically removing clothing or watching a participant do such, typically as a form of seduction.

Sweat  
The act of sweating and/or receiving sexual gratification from the appearance, taste, scent and/or tactility of sweat.

Teasing  
Refers to extended scenes of foreplay prior to explicit, sexual intercourse, which may be physical and/or verbal, typically to arouse one's partner to the point of sexual frustration or desperation.

Tickling  
The act of tickling and/or being tickled in a sexual context of an RP; or, receiving sexual stimulation from such.

Tomboys  
Females who behave or present themselves in a masculine manner.

Transformation  
The act of causing the physical characteristics of a participant of an RP, possibly including one's self, by magical or chemical means, to change in a dramatic fashion; may refer to a myriad of different types of transformations, and connotates receiving sexual pleasure from the act of transformation itself.

Tribadism / Scissoring  
Form of non-penetrative sex in which a woman rubs her vagina against her partner's body for sexual stimulation, in most cases vaginal-to-vaginal contact through scissoring.

Threesome  
an occasion on which three people engage in sexual activity together.

Underwear  
An affinity for underwear, either being worn on one's self, one's partner(s) or by itself; often involves stimulation from the scent or tactility of the underwear, but may also refer to using underwear as a sex toy in any way.

Underwear Bulges  
The act of being sexually aroused or stimulated by the sight and/or feel of a male's genitalia creating a bulge on the front of his underwear; typically refers to exceptionally large bulges, and may include pants bulges as well.

Uniforms  
The act of being sexually aroused by uniforms or work-related attire, and/or engaging in RPs in which characters will wear such clothing; often military-related.

Unintelligent Partners  
Exhibits a preference for characters that exhibit below-average intelligence, who are often easy to manipulate, and are often stereotyped as being large, brutish, animalistic types of characters.

Vanilla Sex  
Sex which does not involve such elements as BDSM, kink, or fetish activities.

Voyeurism/Exhibitionism  
Refers to the derivation of sexual stimulation from either/or the action of watching, typically in secret, a person (or people) reveal themselves or do something otherwise explicit, or the act of revealing one's self and/or doing something otherwise explicit with the intent to be viewed


	2. Stigmatophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stigmatophilia- Being sexually aroused by tattoos and piercings.
> 
>  
> 
> Done with my YGO5Ds OC Jordan Fudo, Yusei's sister

“Home sweet home,” Crow sighs as he pulls off his helmet and sets it on his Duel Runner. This was his secret base he took care of underprivileged kids in.

“Hey! Where is everyone?” he calls out and suddenly he hears the young voices of his kids.

“Crow’s back!” a little boy said as he ran out, followed by a little girl. A few other boys and girls came out of their hiding places to hug and greet their friend.

“Have you all been behaving?” the 18 year old asks and he was showered with responses of “yes” and “you know it” from the kids. Crow smiled and reached into a compartment on his Duel Runner and pulled out a bunch of Duel Monster Cards.

“Then I guess you all deserve these!” he says happily, loving the reaction they always gave.

“Thank you so much, Crow!” one of the little girls said.

“Hey it’s no problem for me. As long as you guys keep being good, I’ll keep trying to get you more cards.” The little kids all rejoiced as they told their friend that they were going to show them to their friends.

“Oh yeah, Crow, you have a visitor. She’s in your room,” one of the little boys says before running off.

“I have a visitor?” Crow mutters to himself, scratching the back of his head. Who could it be? And “she”? The young man started to head on over to his room in his hideout when it finally clicked in his mind who was visiting him. The only person he still saw after the Enforcers broke up; Yusei Fudo’s sister: Jordan Fudo.

Crow entered his room and was met with the snoozing form of said girl. He smirked and slid off his riding boots so he could quietly walk up to the sleeping girl. Her hair that made her look like her brother’s twin had fallen out of her face so her mark from the Facility showed. Even with the one pierced ear to match her brother’s, and the two silver stud snakebites on the edge of her lips, the calm and sweet look she had on her face made it hard to believe someone like her should have ever been in the Facility.

Crow kneeled down in front of the bed and touched his nose with hers, rubbing them together a little. The slight tickle and friction on her nose made Jordan wake up and she saw her carrot-top lover grinning at her.

“Hey gorgeous,” he says.

“Hey to you too, carrot-top,” Jordan responds before stretching a little and yawning, her undershirt coming up to reveal her toned stomach, and her tongue falling out of her mouth revealed the tongue piercing she also had. She wiped the little tears that formed from the yawn away until she felt a weight on her body. Glancing up, Jordan felt Crow trail his fingers down her Facility mark.

“Crow don’t touch that...you know I’m ashamed of it…” Jordan says turning her face away from him. Crow was quiet when she turned away. Jordan felt him take her hand and lift it up to touch his face.

“Don’t be ashamed of it Jordan,” he says, “besides, I have more than you do.” He was right. The two marks that were next to and below his eyes, the one that was in the shape on an M on his forehead with the small dot next to it, he’s been in the Facility many times to get all of those. Jordan always found that they worked with him though. They made him even more attractive than he already was.

Jordan ran her fingertips along the line down his left eye as he hovered over her. She noticed a small shiver went down his spine.

“Sensitive?” she asks.

“Only when you touch them,” he responds. He leans into her touch more, allowing her hand to cup his cheek before he leans down and captures her lips with his. Their kiss was passionate and full of affection towards each other.

After the Enforcers broke up, Jordan had been with Jack after the heartbreaking break up that happened when Kalin was taken to the Facility where he eventually died. After that, her relationship with Jack was torn apart after he stole Yusei’s first Duel Runner she helped build and left the Satellite. After that, she stayed single but went to Crow to talk about any worries she had. Together the two Blackwing Duelists got closer and sort of just fell into a relationship.

As Jordan and Crow’s kissing became more intense by the second. Jordan’s tongue snaked out of her mouth and ran across Crow’s lips before forcing its way into his mouth to run along his tongue. Crow shifts his body so he can lay over the girl. When he relaxes, Jordan adjusts her leg a little to allow the duelist to settle in between her legs.

“The kids are gone...Wanna have some fun?” Crow whispers in Jordan’s ear.

“Thought you’d never ask carrot-top,” Jordan responds with a smirk she always wore when she had a trick up her sleeve. It distracted Crow long enough for Jordan to push him onto his back and sit on his waist, smirking down at him.

“Should I be scared?” Crow asks with a smirk on his face.

“No,” she responds, dragging her fingers up his stomach. His brown vest was open and he shivered when he felt his friend start to kiss up his muscular stomach. When she pushed his shirt up far enough that it would refuse to move, Crow sat up and quickly discarded the bothersome garments.

“Anxious?” Jordan asks chuckling a little at his almost frantic behavior. Crow just gave her a look and she understood what he meant. She too began discarding her clothes and putting them in a pile so she can find them later. Jordan reached into one of the bottom drawers in one of the dressers Crow had in his room and pulled out a little foil-looking square that Crow seemed to be forgetting.

Jordan tossed it at him and made it land in his lap. He looked up at her before getting distracted by her naked form walking over to him.

“Hurry up and put it on Crow,” Jordan says before she kisses the one mark on his forehead.

“Anxious?” he retorts before he sighs from feeling the girl’s tongue run up the mark on his cheek. Crow finished rolling the condom on and lay back, taking in a deep breath before letting it out in a slight moan from feeling Jordan cover him with her warmth. His hands went directly to her hips to hold her still. He was so pent up that even just that could have made him come undone.

Jordan just smirked and leaned down to kiss her lover again. The kiss only lasted a moment before she went to kissing along his marks once more. Crow kept a good grip on her hips so he could rock his hips up into hers. He took it slow and gently pushed her hips down to meet with his. The two lay there in bliss at the friction it made, until Crow couldn’t take it anymore. His arms moved around her shoulders and held her against his chest there as he started thrusting up into her faster and harder.

“Mmm…~ Crow…~” Jordan moaned into his ear; the two were trying to be quiet so just in case the kids came back they wouldn’t know what was going on. Crow turned his head to the side and brought the studded ear into his mouth and ran his tongue over the round stud, forcing a slight shiver to run down her spine and hide a moan in his neck. His lips moved from her ear to her Facility mark.

He knew she hated it, but he adored it. His kisses on her sensitive mark made her groan and dig her nails into his shoulders. Crow sat up, his arms holding Jordan to him securely as he moved to a sitting position. Hands securely on her hips, Crow rocked Jordan’s hips back and forth on his length, sending waves of pleasure surging through their bodies. Crow’s member continued to rub against that special spot inside Jordan which made it harder for her to hold back her moans.

Crow groaned out Jordan’s name as he felt her claw at his back harder than before. He knew she was getting close to her climax. Jordan let out a slight yelp when she felt herself being pushed onto her back with the spiky-haired teenager nipping at her neck and ramming into her harder than before.

Jordan held onto Crow’s shoulders as he held her hips down on the bed. Their moans starting to blend into one another’s as both were getting close. One last cry of Crow’s name and Jordan felt the coil in her stomach unwind. The tightness around Crow’s length pushed him over the edge with a few more rough thrusts. He groaned Jordan’s name while his hips slowed to a stop. Their heavy breathing was the only thing they heard while in the room.

Jordan’s eyes were closed and she whined a little when she felt Crow’s body move away from her. She opened one eye to see him taking off their protection and tying it up before tossing it away. He lay back down on his side with a smile on his tattooed face.

“You were keeping me warm y’know,” Jordan says jokingly. She felt Crow shift on the bed and lay down over her chest again.

“Better?” he asks, kissing her mark once more.

“Mhm…” she says, her eyes closing again as he pressed his lips to hers once more.

“You think Yusei would ever be happy about our relationship?” Crow asks suddenly.

“I don’t think he knows nor do I care. If he has a problem with it he can run it past me,” she responds.

“He better watch himself. You’re scary when you’re mad.” Jordan hears him laugh and she chuckles along with him. The two Turbo Duelists were exhausted and the warmth they shared from each other’s body heat made them sleepy. Crow reached down and pulled the sheet on his bed over their warm bodies to cover themselves just in case the kids came back and didn’t knock. Crow took one last look at his lover before settling down and taking a nap alongside her.


	3. Tomboys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Tomboys- Females who behave or present themselves in a masculine manner.

“What did I tell you about spending our money on coffee!?” Crow shouts, slamming one of his fists down onto the little table that Jack and his friend Carly sat at.

“I don’t see the big deal Crow,” Jack starts as he takes another sip of his Blue-Eyes Coffee, “besides, I’m spending Jordan’s money. She gave it to me and told me that I could spend it on coffee.” Crow didn’t seem to believe the blonde spiky-haired Turbo Duelist, but he knew Jordan had been giving Jack some money every once in a while to do with it what he wanted.

“You’re lucky I know about Jordan giving you money sometimes otherwise I wouldn’t have believed you,” the carrot-top says with a sigh.

“Speaking of Jordan, where is she?” Carly asks, “I wanted to ask her if she knew any good stories she could help me with.” Crow pointed with his thumb behind him in the direction of the place he lived in with Jack, Yusei and Jordan, telling Carly that she was back at the garage.

“Whelp. I gotta get back to work,” Crow says and puts his helmet back on after mounting his Duel Runner. The 18 year old bid his friends a farewell and rides off to go finish delivering for work. As Jack and Carly watch him leave, the blondie sighs and puts down his empty coffee cup and pays for the drink before standing up and bidding Carly a goodbye.

“Wait! Jack!” Carly calls, gripping onto his sleeve for a moment, “can I ask you something?”

“What is it?” he asks.

Carly seemed to hesitate for a moment, but she mustered up the courage to ask “what makes you attracted to Jordan?” Jack seemed to get lost in thought before he realized...he couldn’t answer.

“I...don’t know,” he responds, a confused and almost upset look came across his handsome features. Before another word could be said, he turned and left swiftly in the direction of the garage.

How could he not know such a simple answer? The great “Master of Faster,” “The Sultan of Speed,” did not know why he was attracted to the girl he had been dating for over a year? Hell they’ve been together for nearly two! A scowl ran across his face as the blondie slowed his walking so he could think more.

Was he attracted to Jordan because he grew up with her? No that couldn’t be it because they could still technically be foster siblings. Was it because they were foster siblings? Nah, cus Yusei and Crow were his foster brothers and he wasn’t attracted to them in this manner at all. She looked like Yusei? Hell no! That ain’t it!

Jack growled under his breath as he turned the knob on the door leading down into the garage of his home. Inside, his girlfriend sat in the seat on his Duel Runner, revving the engine while keeping watch on the levels of the Runner on the laptop beside her. She hadn’t even noticed Jack come in.

The tall 19-year old shook his head at how focused she got when she was working, just like her brother Yusei. Wait...was that it? Because she not only looked like her brother but acted like him too? No...he wasn’t attracted to Yusei. Sure they were best friends but that’s all.

Jack noticed that she was a little dirty, bits of grease were on her face and arms from tuning up his Duel Runner. The engine was running loudly and it sounded even better than it was before. A smile wound its way to her face before she turned off the engine; finally she noticed her boyfriend.

“Hi Jack, come to ask my why I’m touching your Duel Runner?” she asks with a cocky smirk.

“You know I’m fine with you touching it. You at least know what you’re doing. How’s it lookin’?” he asks.

“Much better now that it got that tune-up and new speed chip,” she responds looking it over again proudly. Jack smiled more to himself when he saw the proud look she held. He finally realized now why he was attracted to her in the first place: she was one of the boys. He remembered Martha calling her a tomboy once and he finally could see why. She could easily hold herself in a duel with some of the roughest, even better in a fight, she wasn’t afraid to get dirty along with the boys and he liked that.

Jordan rubbed her arms and face a little with a towel that was starting to turn black from all the grease she was wiping on it. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Looking down, the pair of muscular arms were bare and she saw the Wings of The Crimson Dragon on the right arm. A pair of earrings and two small strands of blonde hair fell down over her shoulder and hit her neck as the girl felt her lovable childhood friend’s lips run across her neck. Jack’s hands ran went from Jordan’s waist and moved up to her arms to hold her in place as he felt her squirm.

The taller man’s hands ran down his girl’s arms and felt the muscles that easily showed when she was only wearing her undershirt, then returned to her waist for a moment before sliding under her shirt to feel her toned stomach.

“Jack,” Jordan giggles a little at the feel of his cold hands on her stomach; it tickled a little. His lips left her neck and nibbled on her ear as his hands slid up further to squeeze her breasts a bit, forcing a small sigh of pleasure to come from her throat.

“How long do we have until Yusei and Crow get back?” he whispers in her ear, his accent seemed huskier than usual at this moment.

“Only about 2 hours,” Jordan responds, twirling a strand of his blonde hair in her fingers.

“Good. We have time to clean up afterwards then,” he says as he backs away from the girl in front of him.

“Time to clean up after wha-oh my…” Jordan starts but it cut off by seeing the smirking 5’11’’ man without a shirt on. His usual white trench coat was hung on the rack near the stairs from when he came in, and his black undershirt was now discarded on the floor behind him. His hands were set on his belt as he began undoing it, but stopped when he noticed his girlfriend standing there practically drooling.

“Hey!” he says louder than usual, snapping her out of her trance. She just grinned sheepishly and told him he knows how she gets when he shows off his finely chiseled body. He shook his head with a smirk. Just another reason to add to the list: she acted like the typical boy when shown a pair of large boobs.

Jack stepped forward towards Jordan and gripped her shirt by its collar and tugged it over her head, leaving her top with only her sports bra on. Instantly, Jordan’s hands went to Jack’s belt and finished pulling it out of the belt loops on his pants. She took it and wrapped it around the back of his neck to pull him close enough to her to kiss him. When his lips met hers, he gripped the belt around the back of his neck and tugged it from her strong grip and threw it to the floor, a clang sounding as the metal buckle hit the cement.

Hands on her hips, he pushes her back enough for her to fall into the seat of Jack’s Duel Runner. Unbuttoning his pants and pulling down the zipper, he watches as his girlfriend slides her own pants off and tosses them towards the rear of the Runner. Because of the little time they have, Jack didn’t even bother pulling his pants off all the way. Shimmying his tight pants down his thighs enough to fully release himself, he balanced himself on one arm over the girl under him as he pulls her underwear to the side and quickly sheaths himself inside her.

Both of them let out a moan at the sudden feel and Jack began to rock his hips into his lover’s at a quick pace. They both felt the Duel Runner start to move with them from Jack’s quick thrusts. The man gripped his girl’s legs under her knees and moved them around his waist, allowing him to push into her deeper, which forced louder moans to come from her throat. 

Jack leaned up and pressed his lips to hers roughly and he had to tell her “gotta keep quiet, we don’t want Zora comin’ in on us because you got too loud.”

“You’re telling me to be quiet?” Jordan asks with a smirk as her arms slid down from his neck to his back and she dug her nails in and raked them down his back, making the blondie let out a moan louder than hers were originally. He hated that she knew all the spots to hit when they were making love to send pleasure surging through his body. She was right though, if she kept doing that he was going to be louder than her until she got closer to her climax.

Suddenly her nails dug into his shoulder blades as well as the back of his neck and her moans started coming more frequently.

“J-Jack…~” she whimpers in his ear. He remembered this meant she was getting very close to her finish. Jack’s hands gripped her rear and squeezed it a little as he pushed into her at a different angle, hitting that spot inside her that made her shut her eyes tight and grip her lover even harder.

Finally Jordan reached her climax and she practically screamed out Jack’s name. He felt her walls clamp around him and, Gods, it felt so good! The tightness around him didn’t help him last much longer.

“Jordan! I...I can’t…” Jack starts to moan, giving one final thrust before he pulls himself out of her hot core and rubs himself a few times as he groans, waves of pleasure rushing over him as he came on his girlfriend’s stomach. The white substance trailed down her stomach and pooled around her navel as the two Turbo Duelists panted heavily; Jack holding onto the top of his Runner with one hand, Jordan’s leg with the other.

“We...really need...to stop going bareback so suddenly like this…” Jordan pants, setting her leg down on the floor and pointing at her greasy towel on the floor. Jack steadily leaned down and grabbed it for her so she could wipe off the white liquid.

Jack began pulling his pants up and fastening the belt around them again, keeping his shirt off to try cooling off before Yusei and Crow came home. Jordan dressed herself again and luckily she didn’t have to fix her hair like she normally has to.

“I know,” Jack says, “I’m sorry Jordan. I’ll try to make sure we are in my room next time so we actually have protection around.” Suddenly the two heard a furious knock at the door to the garage.

“Jack Atlas!” the voice sounded. Jack winced realizing it was their landlord, Zora. He called her to come in after hearing her knocking get louder.

“How many times do I have to tell you to keep the noise down!?” the old woman yells, making both young adults flinch. Jack looked at his girlfriend and she whispered to him the word “silvertongue” and pointed to her mouth. Jordan looked up the stairs at Zora.

“It’s my fault Zora, I was the one that got Jack riled up so badly,” she says, “to make it up to you, can I make you dinner or a batch of cookies next time I make some?”

“Oh Jordan, you’re such a sweetie like your brother,” Zora says with a sweet smile.

“I’d definitely like some of those Molasses cookies you make, they’re amazing,” she adds before telling them to keep the noise down again, but this time in a nicer way, before leaving the garage.

Jack sighed and started muttering something under his breath when he felt the girl he loved run her nails down his Signer mark. The thing was sensitive and she could easily turn him on by touching it. He looked over at her and watched her wrap her arms around his waist and kiss his chest.

“You’re so cute,” Jack says smiling at her sweetly, his eyes filled with love for the 5’5’’ girl. She grinned and took his hand to lead him up to his room.

“So what brought about that thing down there?” Jordan asked, looking up from where she lay her head on Jack’s chest.

“Carly asked me today what made me attracted to you,” Jack states.

“And you said?”

“I didn’t know,” he admits softly, “I was upset at myself that I couldn’t answer it so I thought long and hard about it and the answer that I came up with was what Martha called you when we were kids.”

“A tomboy?” she asks.

“Yeah that. Unlike the other girls that flaunt over my good looks, you’re the only one who could actually handle being with me as well as other guys. You know how to fight, to duel as well as I do, you can do a lot of things I’m sure all those other girls would be afraid of doing.”

“Carly can duel too y’know Jack,” Jordan says.

“Not as well as my Queen of Speed,” the blondie says using her old nickname from when he was King; his fingers pulled her face up a little more so he can kiss her. They held the kiss for a few seconds before breaking away.

“I love you, Jack.”

“I love you too...Jordan.”


	4. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing-Expresses an interest in kissing or being kissed by another character, typically denoting French kissing

Soft silver locks fell through the girl’s fingers as she lay there silently, watching her sleeping boyfriend. Her dark blue eyes trailed over his calm face. She was surprised that the man hadn’t woken up yet especially since she had to crawl over him just to lay down in his bed next to him. The girl couldn’t help but lean in and gently press her lips to the silver-haired man. The little touch what was woke him up. He barely opened his eyes and smiled sweetly at the raven-haired girl.

“That’s a nice view to wake up to,” he says, “what are you doing here Jordan?”

“Coming to get the leader of the Enforcers so we can figure out where our next targets are,” the girl known as Jordan says, sliding off of the man’s bed. The young man stretched and yawned as his body woke up for the day.

“Where is everyone?” he asks.

“At the hideout already,” Jordan responds with a little whine, “hurry up Kalin, I’ll wait for you outside.” The silver-haired man known as Kalin shook his head at her energy this early in the morning. Kalin grabbed his deck belt and strapped it on before strapping his duel disk to his left forearm and left his bedroom to find his girlfriend leaning against the wall to his home. He reached over and took her gloved hand in his, pulling him alongside him as they walked over to the Enforcers hideout.

“Finally got lazy-butt out of bed!” Jordan calls to her brother and friends as she walks into the hideout before Kalin.

“You were gone a while Jordan. I was starting to get worried about you,” Yusei says, giving his sister that look that she knew all too well.

“Yes brother we were behaving,” she states playfully punching him in the arm. Kalin brought out a map and rolled it open over the table. It was a map of the Satellite. On it, areas were crossed out of dueling gangs that the Enforcers had already conquered.

“Where to today, Captain?” Jordan asks. Kalin looks up from the map slightly, only his eyes moved as he glanced up. And with a smirk, he pointed to their next target.

“About damn time this place was cleared out. I swear we took on more people in this group than all the other groups combined!” Jordan exclaims, exiting the building with her partner, Crow, beside her.

“I agree with you there,” he responds. He sat down on the broken concrete steps leading into the building, Jordan joining him.

“You think Kalin, Jack, and Yusei are doin’ okay?” he asks. 

“I would assume so since they haven’t called for help yet.” The two Blackwing duelists sat there and chatted, talking about their decks, what’s been goin’ on lately, anything to keep them occupied while they waited for their teammates.

“Hey Crow, do you think Kalin has a reason that he pairs us up as partners all the time?” Jordan asks.

“Probably because we both use Blackwing decks and we’re a good team,” he answers. Jordan nods. The silence was broken by her brother calling for their help. Crow and Jordan jump to their feet and race inside the broken-down building in the direction of Yusei and Jack’s area. Inside, they met up with the two other team members of the Enforcers. They told them that they couldn’t find Kalin, and they headed to the area that their leader was supposed to clear.

Something was wrong. And they all knew it.

“Kalin!” Yusei called as they entered a large opening in the building. It looked to be empty until some of the other members of the enemy team heard Yusei and came out from their hiding places to take on the team.

“Well well well...now it looks like the tables are turned on you, eh Enforcers?” one of the members said with an excited grin on his face as he eyes the trapped duelists. Jordan’s head snapped over to a cracked open door that led outside to the roof and they heard some parts of Kalin groaning in pain. Looks like his duel didn’t go so well, or he never got to duel.

“Kalin!” Jordan called and went to run towards the door but was blocked off by one of the enemy teammates.

“Where do you think you’re going girly?” he asks with that disgusting grin on his face. 

“Get outta my way!” Jordan growls, a look her teammates have rarely seen before graced her face, and, they were a little scared.

“Beat me in a duel and I’ll let you pass,” the man says. Jordan accepted and she brought her hand out to do “Rock, Paper, Scissors” to determine who would go first. The man had scissors, Jordan had rock.

“You first girly,” he says as Jordan’s “rock” fist came back and struck the man hard in the nose. He fell, blood dripping from his nose as Jordan ran past the fallen duelist. She shouldered the door open and ran out into the light. Yusei and the rest of the Enforcers followed suit.

Outside on the roof, Kalin lay there on the floor. His duel disk wasn’t even activated which told his companions that he hadn’t even dueled yet. The leader of the enemy gang had surprised Kalin and hit him with an iron pole he had in his hand. He stood over the silver haired man, ready to deal a final strike.

“Jordan wait!” Yusei called to his sister, but she didn’t hear him. It seemed like she had inhuman speed as she barreled into the man that was easily twice her size, knocking him over and the pole from his hands. The way she stood defensively over Kalin, Jordan didn’t care about dueling now. She just wanted to save her friend’s life.

“You little punk…” the man says shaking his head. Jordan stood silently and watched the man in front of her. She eased her arm out of her duel disk and placed it beside Kalin’s fainted body. She reached down and picked up the pole and held it securely in her hands.

“Yusei. Take Kalin and go back to the hideout,” Jordan says.

“Not without you!” Jack responds. Crow had grabbed Kalin and Jordan’s duel disk and dragged them away to a safer spot, instead of the fighting area. Best give Jordan her space.

The man lunged for Jordan but she moved out of the way and he hit only the hard ground, and Jordan’s pole hitting him in the head, then slapping him across the face. He kept aiming heavy punches towards the girl and she managed to kick him once in the chest. Another big swing and Jordan pushed his arm up with the pole and knees the large man in the stomach. This time, his fist connected with the weapon she was holding and slammed her against the thin iron fence lining the top of the roof area.

Kalin had started to wake up and when his eyes opened, he only saw his girlfriend being slammed against the metal fence.

“Jordan!” he calls and tries to get up, only being held down by his friends. When the big man went to land a punch that would most likely crush Jordan’s face in, she managed to get her arms up with the weapon and landed a hard smack across the man’s jaw. The power had knocked him out, leaving the Enforcers a chance to run. Lightheaded from the fight, Jack had run over to Jordan and picked her up to carry her to safety as the rest of the Enforcers ran.

During the journey to Kalin’s home, the two of them had passed out again. Crow and Jack looked over Kalin’s injuries, while Yusei looked over his sister’s. Neither of them had that bad of injuries actually, they were more likely going to feel sore and bruised by tomorrow. Jordan had woken up during her brother checking her over, and he asked if he could leave her here for tonight.

“I’ll be fine Yusei, don’t worry about me,” she says.

“That’s what makes me worry about you,” he says with a gentle smile. A gentle hug and a quick brotherly kiss to the forehead, and Yusei and the rest of the Enforcers left Kalin’s home. Jordan pushed herself off of the floor of the makeshift bed and crawled over to Kalin’s side, much like she was in the morning when she woke him up.

Soft silver locks fell through the girl’s fingers as she lay there silently, watching her sleeping boyfriend while her dark blue eyes trailed over his calm face. Jordan leaned in a little and gently pressed her lips to his. Except this time, he kissed back. His soft lips ran against her slightly chapped ones and they separated momentarily, only to connect once more as well as deepen the kiss.

The silver haired leader of the Enforcers gently lay his hand on his girlfriend’s arm before pulling her closer to him and moving his body slightly so he had started to hover over her own. Kalin hesitated a little as if his body was asking permission to continue forward, but no approval was given. Instead, the kiss broke. Kalin looked surprised, and almost hurt when he saw the girl he was just kissing sit up.

“Jordan?” he asks, trying to hide the hurt in his voice, “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you,” he starts stuttering until he is pushed onto his back by said girl.

A grin came across her face as she moved to lay over him and she said “didn’t you see me earlier? I don’t think I scare easily, Kalin.” The way his name rolled off of her tongue sent a shiver down his spine. Jordan noticed it and she tugged on the Enforcer vest he wore as if telling him it needed to come off. Sitting up, Kalin discarded his vest and tossed it alongside Jordan’s. The girl sat down and wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. The back of her hand came up and ran his hair on the back of his neck through her fingers as their lips met once more.

Their kiss deepened as Kalin’s tongue ran across her bottom lip. Parting just enough for it to snake through the entrance, the tip of his tongue ran across hers as if asking it to come out and play.

Kalin’s own hands wandered on their own. One coming up and holding the back of her head while snaking his fingers through the dark hair on the back of her neck, the other resting just under her breasts and gently squeezing. The young man took her bottom lip into his mouth and gently sucked on it, earning a small sigh of pleasure from the girl in his lap.

One of Jordan’s hands trailed down his arm and moved under Kalin’s crimson-burgundy shirt. Her fingers traced the muscles that seemed like they were carved out of marble before sliding up and resting on his pecs and running her hand around it gently, making sure not to irritate any bruises that may have shown up.

A thought popped into Kalin’s head: could he try to seduce this mule-headed girl into going as far as sleeping with him? He’s always thought about it, and when he was with her in situations like this, he couldn’t help himself but get aroused by his girlfriend. They had talked about maybe going farther in their relationship but they rarely ever got far in really knowing if they were ready.

One of Kalin’s hands dropped to wind its way down to Jordan’s waist, and held her close to him. He shifts his body and it forces the girl to go with him as she lays on her back, holding onto Kalin in the slight fear of falling, despite she won’t go very far.

Kalin breaks the kiss and moved to her neck. Kisses running down her jawline before a slight lick behind her ear makes her shiver, and cling onto Kalin’s shoulders more. His silver hair tickling Jordan slightly, but her mind was focused on his kisses. His tongue would come out and kiss her as he went down her neck, to her collarbone, to the middle of her upper chest, and they only stopped and returned to her collarbone because there was a shirt in the way.

Jordan was enjoying it, rewarding her boyfriend with small sighs and mewls of pleasure when he hit a spot she liked. At least that was until he fully lay down on her and she felt his arousal.

“Kalin, stop,” she starts to protest but his want kept propelling him forward. Jordan’s protests kept going for a minute until she raised her voice and pushed on his shoulders, physically forcing him to stop. Kalin looked down at her, forgetting her strength when she was scared as he hung leaning up at an awkward angle with her pushing on him; her eyes held aggression in them with a hint of fear. He realized what he had done wrong.

Jordan let him lean on his own arms again and she turned her face away from him as she tried to calm her emotions. Regret coming across his face, he moves to lay behind her and hold her to apologize.

“Jordan I’m sorry…” he says softly, “I don’t know what came over me.” He gently lays a hand on her shoulder and she turns around to face him, the fear still showing in her eyes. Kalin’s hand gently cups her cheek and he kisses her softly before asking if she wanted to talk about it again.

They did that night, and they agreed that next time they would try to go further in their relationship. Though, that was the last time they ever spoke of it. Kalin started growing power hungry and paranoid. He wasn’t the same man he once was. Jack and Crow both left the Enforcers, and after Kalin tried getting Yusei and Jordan to join him in attacking Sector Security, with regret, the two left the group as well.

Jordan continued to come back and try to talk Kalin out of his stupid plans, but none of them worked. He always yelled about how Yusei, Jack and Crow were trying to take her away from him. Finally, when he threatened to destroy not only her friends, but her brother, Jordan gave up on Kalin, and walked away.

After that when Kalin was arrested and taken to the Facility, Jordan tried to visit him as much as she could. He refused to let her. Finally when he was giving up on life, he allowed her to see him and she was with him when he died. Breaking out into a rage, Jordan was arrested and forced into the Facility as well for attacking the policemen there.

When she was released, she was cold and distant, but her old friend Jack Atlas managed to bring light to her eyes again. That was until the Dark Signers appeared. Kalin showed up as a Dark Signer and threatened to destroy Yusei, Crow, and Jack once more so he could take Jordan as his once more. As happy as she was to see Kalin alive, this wasn’t the man she had thought she loved. He treated her like an object now.

Signer Yusei and Dark Signer Kalin turbo dueled. Kalin had summoned a creature known as an Earthbound Immortal. Yusei was shocked to see the size of the monster, hell everyone was. Yusei had his Stardust Dragon out on the field and it had everyone thinking that he could easily win. But that Earthbound Immortal was going to be a pain to get around. Jordan started running ideas through her head about how could her brother win this. She knew his deck almost as well as he knew it, but she was starting to lose hope.

Yusei's duel runner malfunctioned which lead him to being saved from getting crushed by that Earthbound Immortal. But he was injured in the process. Kalin sat on his duel runner and just grinned down at them. He was enjoying seeing the group of friends starting to fall apart. His grin disappeared into a scowl though when he saw the comforting arm around Jordan that belonged to the spiky-haired blonde ex-King. He hated seeing her with anyone but him.

The Signers and friends took Yusei to Martha’s in hopes the doctor there could fix him up. With the Enforcers together again, they were all worried about what were they going to do about those Earthbound Immortals? They somehow had to defeat the Dark Signers before they summon out their Earthbound Immortals. But how could they? Crow turned to face Jordan and ask her what she thought.

“We can’t do anything until Yusei is better,” she says softly. The group knew she was more worried about the only blood family she had left, but Jack could see a look in her eyes that she had a plan.

With Yusei all healed up, he and Jordan worked on fixing up his duel runner as quick as they could. After that, the battles between Signer and Dark Signer was about to begin.

Each Signer went their own way to fight against one of 4 Dark Signers. This time, Jordan had accompanied Yusei as he went to go fight Kalin.

“Nice of you to show up again Yusei!” Kalin laughs as he appears on his duel runner, ready to challenge the Signer to a shadow turbo duel. Yusei accepted Kalin’s challenge, ready to defeat his old friend and destroy the darkness in his heart, but he never realized that it would never happen. As the purple flame walls appeared to lock in the Signer, Jordan kicked Yusei’s runner, startling him enough that he moved outside of the wall, locking his sister in instead.

Yusei was not about to let his sister take on a Dark Signer, until she responds with “Yusei, I don’t need to be a Signer to defeat Kalin.” Kalin was surprised, but he accepted his ex’s challenge. 

“Once I defeat you Jordan, I’m claiming you as my prize. You will become a Dark Signer and we will destroy the Signer’s together!” Kalin says as he rides alongside his challenger. Jordan accepted his proposal, and the shadow turbo duel began.

Kalin had Jordan against the wall the entire duel, even though she had her strongest monsters on the field. Before the duel, she had changed to her Graveyard Dragon Power deck, and with her Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon on the field with an attack power of 4000 from all the dragons Kalin had destroyed. But with all the hits on her Lifepoints she had taken, she was physically close to becoming a Dark Signer. Her one of her eyes had turned black, her Facility Mark had turned red, Kalin was literally killing her, and enjoying it.

On his side of the field, Kalin had his Hundred-eyes Dragon and currently, it’s ability was going to allow it to attack Jordan directly, ending the duel.

“Take the rest of her Lifepoints my dragon!” Kalin ordered. The dragon flew towards Jordan, but a crystal wall appeared, cutting the dragon’s attack points in half. She had activated Mirror Wall, but it wasn’t enough. It saved her for now, but at a cost. The dragon had broke through the wall and swung at Jordan’s head. One of its claws struck Jordan’s eye. For a moment, she had lost control of her runner, but gaining control back she heard her brother shouting at her asking if she was okay.

“I’ll be fine,” she says, her left eye now closed as she tried to keep the blood from running into it. She drew a card, and smiled.

“This duel is over Kalin!” she shouts.

“It will be over, when I win!” he responds. He goes to say something else, but a roar from the distance silenced him. Out from the clouds above them, the Crimson Dragon appeared and roared. They all recognized it as the Crimson Dragon, but what was it doing here. It seemed to notice Jordan as it stared straight at her. It growled and flew down towards her before taking a deep breath and blowing its flames onto the girl.

“It’s not hot...it doesn’t hurt…” she thought and opened her eyes. She could see out of both of them! The dragon disappeared and when the flames dispersed, Jordan’s injured eye had turned red. The scar from the monster that attacked her was no longer bleeding and it was glowing red. Her actual eye was there and it was glowing like the body of the Crimson Dragon. The Crimson Dragon gave her its eye! Now she was like a Signer!

Kalin looked afraid now.

“I banish one light monster and one dark monster from my graveyard so that I can summon, the Chaos Emperor Dragon!” Jordan shouts, placing the card onto her duel disk. Kalin saw her lifepoints go down to only 500 as she activated her dragon’s special ability. Suddenly, every card on the field was destroyed including Jordan’s new dragon. The explosion of the cards inflicted 2400 points of damage to Kalin, destroying his Earthbound Immortal and bringing his lifepoints to zero. Jordan had won.

The purple wall had gone away, and Yusei raced to go find his sister and Kalin. When he finally found them, she was holding the dying Kalin once more. Her face had returned to normal, she was no longer turning into a Dark Signer, but she still had the Eye of the Crimson Dragon.

“I’m glad I got to duel you one more time Jordan,” he says, holding her cheek in his. Yusei knelt down beside his sister and lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. Kalin told the siblings of his last wishes, the reason he became a Dark Signer originally. Sorrow filled the eyes of the Fudo siblings.

Yusei leaned in and whispered in her ear, “I promise I won’t tell Jack.” Jordan didn’t know what he meant, but she figured it out eventually. Before Kalin left this world, Jordan leaned down and gave her friend a loving kiss. After Kalin turned to dust, the siblings walked back to their duel runners only to find Jack and the others riding up on their vehicles. Jack could see that his girlfriend was visibly upset, and as he went to comfort her, he noticed her eye. He was going to say something to Yusei about letting her get hurt, but their mission of sealing off the towers was more important.

As Yusei took his Stardust Dragon to the tower, the other Signers began talking about their next destination. Jordan didn’t pay attention as she looked at the small pile of dust that was still there from Kalin’s body, she wondered if she was ever going to see him again. Her mind wandered to everything that they went through, could she have done something to save him? She couldn’t figure it out. But she knew one thing, that their home was in danger so she couldn’t focus on if she could have saved him, she needed to focus on how she can save everyone else in the Satellite as well as New Domino City.


	5. Heat/Estrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat/Estrus- A character of any gender, although usually female, enters a state of heightened sexual arousal, often altering their inhibitions. May correspond with being more receptive to impregnation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Used ABO with a male!AU of one of my characters

It was hard being considered nothing but a weakling so young. But hey, what can you do when you’re born as an Omega? It was the pecking order nowadays. The Alphas are the most feared, most aggressive, most territorial and tend to be bullies. The Betas can be the same way though they tend to be pretty normal, nice even. And then there were the Omegas. They were the lowest of the bunch and tended to be picked on by the Alphas and Betas; basically the best thing to use them for was to quell sexual desire.

Yugi couldn’t help but be reminded of that everyday. He was born an Omega and his status would never change no matter how much he tried. He wasn’t strong so he couldn’t fight against the Alphas or Betas that picked on him, even after his Beta friend Joey tried teaching him how to fight. His small body was just a curse to him.

Yugi sighed and turned his head towards the window. He was waiting for class to start with his friends who were chatting beside him. Tea, his childhood friend was a Beta. People usually never messed with her because she was scary when she got mad. Tristan and Joey were both Betas as they could both fight. They didn’t usually submit easily but they weren’t Alphas for sure. Though luckily, neither of them picked on him because he was an Omega. They were all treated equally.

“You okay, Yug?” he heard. Joey was talking to him.

“Yeah I’m fine, just, kinda worried for PE today,” he says. Joey seemed confused at why he was nervous but Tristan nudged him and said that they were wrestling in PE, which was usually a time for Alphas to pick on Omegas and embarrass them as much as they could.

“Oh yeah right,” Joey mutters, remembering finally. A pair of new scents appeared as they heard the door to the classroom open. In walked two Alphas: the Kaiba twins.

Seto Kaiba was most definitely an Alpha. He seemed to throw his weight around a lot with how much power he had over people because of how famous his company was, making him be almost unstoppable in hurting someone. His twin brother was Rikku Kaiba. He too was an Alpha and all the girls tended to flock to him as he seemed like the best candidate for a mate, but most of the time it was just because he had money and looks. Compared to his brother, Rikku was nice. Though he always tends to butt heads with Seto because they were both Alphas, he was always one to stand up for anyone lower in rank than him. Especially Omegas; which got him into fights a lot as he was thought to have fallen in rank.

Rikku and Seto came in and sat down at their seats right next to each other. It was always strange seeing them stick together especially with how much they fought.

“Ey’ Yug, you should ask Rikku if he can be your partner. Alphas usually get to pick their own partners and maybe he’d go easy on you,” Joey suggests.

“Maybe…” Yugi mutters. He quieted himself as the teacher came in to begin the class.

The class ended without problems but now it was time for PE. As everyone got dressed in the uniform, Yugi couldn’t help but cross his arms over his chest as he sat on a bench, waiting for his two Beta friends to finish getting dressed.

“Alright, Alphas! Pick your partners,” the gym teacher says, stepping back to let them choose between what Betas and Omegas were in class. Yugi was standing in between Joey and Tristan as if he was trying to tell the Alphas “I have Betas as friends, please don’t pick on me,” but it didn’t work. He cringed a little when he saw a tall Alpha stand in front of him, but he felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder. He looked up to see the handsome face of Rikku Kaiba. The Alpha smiled down at him and dropped his hand before heading over to an empty mat. Yugi followed closely.

“Relax Yugi,” Rikku says with a smile as he sat down on the mat.

“You...know my name?” he asks.

“Of course. I have to know the name of the man who made my brother look like a fool after losing that duel against you,” he says with a smirk. That’s right...Yugi had almost forgotten about that. He may have been an Omega by birth but in the dueling ring, he was most definitely an Alpha.

“R-Rikku...can I ask you something?” he stutters.

“Shoot.”

“Why did you pick me?” Rikku looked over at him before closing his eyes.

“I don’t like seeing Omegas get picked on. Especially someone like you who doesn’t deserve to be embarrassed in front of everyone,” he answers.

“You...seem to know what that’s like,” the little Omega states. He saw Rikku give him a confused look.

“Your eyes...I can see that something happened to you.” Yugi trailed off, seeing the Alpha stiffen. They had been waiting for the teacher to allow them to wrestle. Most of the Alphas didn’t need to be told how to wrestle as they already knew, but the rest needed to learn so the teacher was explaining to them what they can and can’t do. Plus it wasted time which everyone tended to like to do.

“I…” Rikku starts, but he shakes his head, “it’s nothing. It happened a long time ago.” He felt Yugi place a hand on his shoulder, giving him a look that told him that what he needed to say was safe with the Omega. Rikku felt he could trust him.

“I wasn’t born an Alpha. I was born a Beta, but I was no better than an Omega. And to prove that, Seto he...he embarrassed me in front of other Alphas during a fight we had. What Alphas do to assert their dominance it...it mentally hurts. Most Alphas will dry fuck an Omega to let them know who’s boss, but Seto he, he didn’t. He held me down and let the other Alphas do it. And I was younger then too so it had mentally scarred me. So now that I rose to an Alpha rank by force, I try to not let it happen to anyone else.” Rikku’s expression was solemn as he recalled his experience. Yugi couldn’t help but feel hurt for him.

“I’m sorry,” was all he said and he gave the Alpha’s arm a gentle nudge with his head. Rikku leaned down and nuzzled the Omega, startling him. Rikku suddenly got an idea. He told Yugi a way to get the upper hand against someone bigger than him in wrestling. He showed him to give a hard shove in the diaphragm area with his shoulder and lift up. It pushes them off balance to allow him to get on top.

“Alright I want clean fighting you all!” the teacher shouts before blowing his whistle to signal that they could start wrestling.

“Show me what you’ve got,” Rikku states. He and Yugi wrestled pretty hard. Rikku winning most of the time, but until the last round when everyone was finishing, their match was still on. A few students came near and watched. Yugi used the technique he was taught against Rikku and it caught him off guard. Rikku fell on his back with the Omega on top of him, declaring Yugi the winner.

Joey and Tristan seemed more excited at the fact that he beat an Alpha, but Seto seemed to find it as another reason to butt heads with his brother. As the partners stood, the Kaiba twin came over and grinned a devilish smile.

“Too weak to even beat a little Omega, Rikku? Looks like you haven’t changed a bit,” he says. Rikku gave a threatening growl to his brother.

“Don’t make me embarrass you like this little Omega did,” Rikku growls. Seto threw him a threatening look and gave a growl in return. It was a challenging growl. And as Alphas, any challenge meant a fight.

Rikku snarled and launched himself at his brother, using the same trick he had told Yugi to pick up his brother and slam him down onto one of the wrestling mats. Seto’s hands came up and tried pushing him off, but the twin was stronger. He gripped one of Seto’s wrists and pinned it to the mat, the other hand gripped one of his legs tightly and held it still as Rikku leaned over him and growled deeply, trying to get his brother to submit. Seto still tried to push him off with one hand but he couldn’t. Rikku was solid and was not moving. Seto went lip and turned his head to the side. Rikku snorted in his face once before getting up and holding a hand out for him to take. Seto just swatted it away as he was bitter for losing to his brother. Again. He stalked off to the locker room to change back into the normal uniform along with the other students in that class.

The locker room was quiet as they could still feel the tension between the two brothers. Yugi couldn’t help the little smile that was on his face for the rest of the day.

Weeks had passed since that incident and Yugi hadn’t been picked on as much as he used to be. Though, both he and Tea were suffering because of a specific event that was approaching. Heats. It was never fun for either of them, even if they ate the herbs that were supposed to keep the scents away. They were just uncomfortable and prefered to stay at home. Tea was usually swamped with men trying to court her, and well Yugi...his body decided he was ready for sex all day long.

The weeks before the actual heat happened Yugi’s body would give off scents that would draw more attention from the Alphas and Betas who were looking for a mate. Only those herbs he ate could really get rid of it unless he was faced with someone with a really good nose.

And even the worst part of it was...Yugi had started developing feelings for the Alpha Rikku. At first he thought it was just from the pre-heat feelings, but after talking about it with Tea one day, he realized he had fallen for the Kaiba Twin. It didn’t help either that the man had become friends with Joey, Tristan, and Tea and begun hanging out with them on invite. Luckily the school had begun scheduling a few weeks off during the time of his heat because so many students would not come to school because of their heats.

“Somethin’ on your mind Yugi?” Rikku’s voice sounded from his right. The Omega snapped out of his trance and smiled over at the Alpha.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it,” Yugi says with a smile. He could tell Rikku wasn’t falling for it and he wasn’t acting like it like he usually did when they were around the others. Those three had to stay after class to finish up something, leaving the Alpha and Omega alone.

“You’re going into heat next week, aren’t you?” Rikku suddenly mutters. Yugi tensed. He turned away from the Alpha and asked how did he know. Rikku could smell it. He had been smelling it for the past couple of weeks. He had a good nose for something like that.

“Have you chosen a mate yet?” Rikku asks. Yugi shook his head, the blush on his face getting darker. He felt the Alpha scoot closer to him and then felt his hot breath on his neck.

“If you really haven’t found one…” Rikku whispers in his ear, “why not try someone like me?” Yugi turned to the Alpha man and was met by a pair of lips kissing him.

He tensed, but relaxed almost immediately. He’s wanted this. No...he’s wanted more than this but it was Rikku he wanted. Yugi wanted to show Rikku that he wanted to be with him. The Omega moved to straddle the Alpha’s lap, Rikku welcoming it instantly.

This just felt so right, like they were destined to be together. Yugi’s fingers tangled themselves in Rikku’s brown locks as he kissed him. Rikku groaned a little and broke the kiss to move to Yugi’s neck. Yugi let out a small moan when he felt Rikku’s tongue run against the special area on his neck that was meant for his mate to draw blood from, binding them together forever.

“Rikku…” Yugi moaned softly, holding the Alpha tighter.

“Not yet Yugi…” he grunts, “I will take you when you want me to, but not here and not now.” His husky breathing was only arousing them both more as they broke apart.

“You are mine now, no one else will be allowed to touch you unless they kill me first,” he says, his grip on Yugi’s waist getting tighter. They broke apart just as the bell rang for them to get going to head to class. Luckily they were relaxed enough to have no one guess on what they had just done.  
\-----------------------A Week Later----------

The heat was here. It was a Saturday which meant Yugi had the house to himself. Lucky him as he had refused to put any decent clothing on after he got up because his body had refused to let him keep it on. A towel thrown haphazardly on his bed had begun getting wet with how much cum it had soaked up. Yugi lay on his bed, panting and sweaty, his eyes were closed as he had just finished once again attempting to relieve the aching from his body. No wonder school closed down during heats.

“I can’t take this anymore…” he groans to himself and turns over, reaching for his cell phone on his nightstand and calling a specific number.

“Yo?” the voice answered.

“Rikku…” Yugi groaned, it was easy to tell that he was desperate for something.

“What’s up cutie?” he hears in response.

“Are you busy?”

“No.”

“Can you come over?” Yugi asks, moving to nestle his phone between his head and his pillow so that he could still talk as one of his hands began roaming again.

“Sure, what for?” Rikku asked. He was outside for a walk and he had been planning on going to check on Yugi today anyways so he was luckily, very close to his home. The response he had gotten to his question was a sharp moan, stopping the Alpha in his tracks. A grin came across his face and he told Yugi he would be right over; but he didn’t hang up. He began to walk faster as he listened to his mate give him desperate moans over the phone. Rikku could feel his own member beginning to rouse to life as he was nearly sprinting down the sidewalk to his mate’s home.

Rikku hadn’t even bothered trying the front door as he just easily scaled the wall of the home and climbed up to Yugi’s bedroom window. He lifted it and climbed in, shutting it before turning around to see his little Omega panting hard.

“Well...now that's quite a sight I’m very pleased to see,” Rikku says with a smirk. Yugi groans, telling Rikku he was in pain. Rikku just smiled and gripped the edge of his shirt and pulling it off of him. His pants went next. Yugi glance over his shoulder to see Rikku’s hardness straining in his boxers. It must have been the scents of Yugi’s heat and the sexual release from earlier that had gotten him so aroused. The look in his eyes were animalistic, as if he was just aching to pounce on the little Omega and fuck him till they could hardly move.

Rikku climbed onto Yugi’s bed and immediately captured his lips with his. Yugi responded by kissing him harder, wanting him to know just how much he needed him. Rikku began nuzzling the area on Yugi’s neck that would mark him as his mate forever, should he want that.

“Alpha please…” Yugi whimpered as Rikku’s tongue came and slithered across that area, “I need you…”

“How can I say no to that?” the Kaiba Twin purrs. He sat up and pulled his boxers off, revealing his hard erection. Rikku brought his hand up to his mouth and stuck two fingers inside, wetting them with his saliva before he leaned over his Omega and poked them into his hot entrance. He couldn’t help but smile at the little mews of pleasure he was receiving from the boy under him. Once he had worked him until Yugi had practically begged him to take him, he positioned the tip of his member at his entrance and thrust in quickly, burying himself to the hilt. He heard Yugi cry out which only edged him on.

Yugi kept enticing Rikku with his sounds, the Alpha slamming into him with growls and grunts. He arched his back into Rikku’s touch and felt himself hit another orgasm. His body twitched and clenched around Rikku’s shaft as white liquid was spilled onto his sweaty body. Rikku stilled his hips and pulled out, grabbing the towel and wiping off the substance. Rikku picked up his Omega and turned him onto his knees.

“I’ll be making you scream my name until your body goes numb,” Rikku growls in Yugi’s ear, “you will be mine and no one else’s...my little Omega…” Rikku thrust himself back inside Yugi roughly, making the boy moan his name loudly.  
\-------------------  
Yugi’s Grandpa tended to try and leave the house to give his grandson some privacy during his heats. He knew the pain of having to go through them from when he was younger, especially when his wife was in heat too, but what Yugi didn’t know was that he could smell the Alpha that had begun to lay claim to the young Omega. He didn’t care that the Alpha was a guy as well, as long as his grandson was happy with the Alpha, that was all he cared about. A smile graced his face as he headed back to the Kame Game shop that was a part of their home. He unlocked the door to the shop and stepped inside. He went to call to Yugi to tell him he was home, but when he heard a loud cry, he stopped in his tracks.

“A-Ah Rikku!” he had heard from upstairs. So Rikku was the name of this Alpha...Grandpa chuckled to himself and went and sat in the livingroom. He was going to have to have a talk with this Alpha if he was going to keep mating with his grandson.


	6. Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Public Sex-a sexual activity that takes place not in an entirely private context. It refers to a person or more than one person performing a sex act in a public place.

That bastard...how dare he do this to him. He knew he had a meeting to go to and he had to do it anyways.

Rikku Muto, Seto Kaiba’s arch rival’s brother, personal assistant and current lover/boyfriend, knew just how to rub the man the wrong way. Before the meeting, Rikku had come into Kaiba’s office to prepare everything he needed for the meeting. He did it quickly, leaving them some time to kill before the President had to go. It was quiet and when Kaiba looked up at Rikku who was sitting on the corner of his desk, he saw that the man had a smirk. He had something planned.

His hips, the feel of him grinding against him as his hands touched and his lips kissed in places not suitable for work turned the young President on. He was hot and bothered at the personal dance that he was receiving from his lover and the looks of seduction from those violet eyes…

Rikku kissed him, finally letting the brunette reach out and touch him. His hands brought the tri-colored haired man down on his lap and groaned when he could feel his lover grind against the growing hardness in his tight pants.

The suggestive song playing in the background, the feel of each other’s bodies, the small groans of pleasure coming from the two men; it was broken by the sound of an alarm going off. Rikku’s phone stopped playing the song and began beeping loudly to signal that Kaiba needed to get going to his meeting. Rikku frowned and got off of Kaiba and muttered that he had to get going.

So here he was, returning from the meeting sexually frustrated and aching to get his hands on Rikku. Into his office he growled, posture aggressive and a glare hard enough to kill, he went directly for the man sitting on his chair.

“How was the meeting?” Rikku asks before being lifted off the chair and brought into a rough kiss. Rikku felt one of Kaiba’s hands lift his leg to wrap around his waist, signaling that he wanted Rikku in his arms. The man jumped and wrapped himself around Kaiba, the brunette holding him securely as he walked towards the couch before dropping him on it.

It was only a matter of time when Kaiba disrobed Rikku. Naked and writhing underneath him, Rikku moaned Kaiba’s name when he felt a finger or two get inserted into his hot entrance. A bite here, a suck there, Rikku was filled with pleasure as his lover readied him for the act.

“W-Wait Seto,” Rikku starts as he was pushed to his knees, Kaiba’s hands gripping his hips and pulling him up towards his hard member.

“What?” he growls, not happy that Rikku was interrupting him.

“Won’t your secretary hear us?” Kaiba leaned down and took one of Rikku’s ears into his mouth as he gripped one cheek and squeezed, making Rikku moan slightly.

“You’re just gonna have to be quiet then won’t you?” the brunette whispers into his ear making him shudder.

Kaiba leaned up and placed his tip at his boyfriend’s entrance, and pushed in, slowly slipping inside and making the boy beneath him shiver in anticipation of the pleasure that was about to pour down on him like a waterfall.

“Ah~...haa~...Setoo~” Rikku moaned into the pillow he took from the opposite end of the couch. It was gripped tightly in his arms as Kaiba’s strong grip on his hips pulled him back into his hard thrusts.

Rikku turned his head to the side and glanced behind him to see Kaiba’s eyes closed and his face stricken with pleasure. He couldn’t help but think about how much he loved this stubborn teenage President of KaibaCorp.

He felt a kiss on his cheek.

“You’re amazing Rikku,” he heard Kaiba whisper in his ear. He felt a sudden tug as he knees fell away from their original kneeling position as he was pushed onto his stomach. Rikku’s erection pressed against his stomach as Kaiba thrust into him from behind. The feel of his muscles rubbing against his back only turned Rikku on more. He felt one of Kaiba’s hands take his own as he kissed Rikku.

Kaiba’s hips stopped for a moment and he maneuvered Rikku onto his back before slamming back into him.

“Nghh...Ahh!~” Rikku moaned, gripping Kaiba’s forearms to steady himself as his boyfriend thrust into him at a fast pace.

“Ah fuck~ Seto I-I’m gonna!~” Rikku moans before being silenced by Kaiba in a kiss as he hit his orgasm and spilled his fluids over his chest and stomach. A few moment’s later, Kaiba added his own to the growing pile on Rikku’s skin. Drenched in sweat, Kaiba kissed Rikku again before grabbing the tissue box and handing it to the tired man. Rikku cleaned himself off and tossed the used material away and gave a content sigh.

“You’re gonna get it much worse when we go home,” Kaiba says, running his fingers through Rikku’s hair.

“I’ll be looking forward to that.”


	7. Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pegging- anal sex reversed. instead of the man sticking his penis up the womans butt, the woman wears a strapon and sticks it up the mans butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this story was inspired by Roanoak's story on Furaffinty "Excalibur" where the couple tries pegging for the first time.

Best part of the day during school, lunchtime. Students get a long break to munch and chill with their friends. Definately Joey and Tristan’s favorite part of the day. The spot the gang always hung out at during lunch was a spot on the roof where not many students ever hung out so they could be as loud and obnoxious as they wanted without bothering anyone.

And here Rikku, Yugi’s younger sister, sat with the famous, Seto Kaiba; though he didn’t really have a choice in the matter since he had in fact, fallen in love with his rival’s sister. Rikku tended to make him do things with her only because she wanted him to get along with her brother and friends. And it was working. None of them hated each other as much anymore and he wasn’t such an ass to them anymore like he used to be. Even though it only took 3 years, it was well worth it.

“Hey Seto, since Mokuba won’t be home for a while, wanna try something new when we get home?” Rikku asks, leaning against his chest and looking up at him. Her fingers were playing with his bangs as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Depends on what it is,” he responds.

“That one that you’ve always wanted to try, y’know the one where you had to spend money just to get it,” she says. He knew which one she was talking about. That new ‘toy’ he had to get a while ago. A smirk wound its way to his face but it disappeared when he saw, well more heard, Joey and the gang coming up to the spot. Rikku waved at them and grinned when they all sat down and brought the couple into the conversation.

As usual, Kaiba was quiet, only speaking up when something was directed at him. The conversation had escalated to the point of Joey challenging Rikku to a duel. It had ended in a tie between them, and as they were picking up their cards, the bell rang to go to class. Though that meant Rikku and Kaiba could go home.

“Bye guys!” Rikku calls.

“Oh Rikku, wait!” Yugi calls and runs up to his sister, “are you going to be home tonight?”

“I wasn’t planning on it, why?”

“Just checking,” he says with a smile and hugs her before running off to catch up with Tea.

“Tea is spending the night over there isn’t she?” Kaiba asks.

“Most likely,” Rikku says. She takes Kaiba’s hand in hers and they walk to his car. Today he took the neon green camaro with black stripes on it; it was Rikku’s favorite. Rikku slid into the passenger seat and leaned over to press her lips to Kaiba’s for a moment before he put the car into gear and drove off to his home.

As soon as the two of them had made it to his bedroom, clothes were thrown off and Kaiba thrown onto his bed.

“You’re impatient to get started,” he states with a smirk and he watched Rikku slide on the toy around her hips.

A grin graced her face as she crawled onto the bed to give him a kiss. He returned it and glanced down at the toy; a blush coming across his cheeks and a slight “um…” escaped his lips.

“Why does that look bigger than I thought it was?” he asks.

“You were the one who bought it,” Rikku responds, “besides, looks like a part of you seems interested,” she says as the tip of her finger brushes against the tip of his erection.

“Er...yeah…” he mutters.

“And don’t worry, I’ll take good care of ya, we got a lot a lube just for this remember?” she says as she grabs the little bottle and starts squirting it into the strapon.

“Alright, on your knees,” Rikku says. She just smirked when she saw Kaiba glare at her a little but he turned over anyways. He felt her take ahold of his hips before he felt the toy press against him. He let out a yelp at how cold it was from it being covered in lube. Rikku ran her fingers along his entrance and dived two of her fingers into it to get more of the lube in there so it would hurt less.

“Please just get on with it and stop teasing me,” Kaiba growls. Rikku did as he asked and ran the tip of the toy along his entrance before pushing it into him slightly. And it stayed there.

“Rikku don’t tease,” Kaiba demands but only yelped when he felt her hands squeeze at his rear. 

“Rikku!” he growls.

“Alright alright,” she says and pushes the toy into him. Kaiba scrunched his face up from the uncomfortable feeling, but suddenly he let out a gasp.

“Oh God…” he mutters and covers his mouth with his hands, a dark blush came across his face.

“Oh? Did I hear something?” Rikku asks with a smirk. Kaiba looked over his shoulder and flipped her off.

“Yeah whatever, I made a noise,” he says before he let out a louder gasp when Rikku thrust back into him.

“Keep doing it then, I kinda like it,” she says holding onto the top part of his rear. She pulled out a little again only to go right back in all the way. One hand placed on his shoulder, the other on his hip as she picked up speed.

“Ah!” he cried when he felt her pull his hips back to her as she thrust into him harder.

“Let’s see if I can make you scream like you do me,” Rikku says with a smirk.

“Oh just shut up and fuck me already!” Kaiba growls. The aggression for her teasing him disappeared when she pulled out all the way and sat back. A slight whine came from his throat when he turned around and looked at her.

“Wanna try it on your back? I’d like to see the faces you make,” she asks. She looked so innocent like that. But that girl was anything but innocent. Kaiba turned over and lay on his back. One of his feet came up and rested on Rikku’s shoulder before dragging it down across her breasts, only to be picked up by Rikku’s hand.

“Watch it you,” she says and puts the foot back on the bed. Rikku moved in between his spread open legs, the tip of the dildo poking at his entrance again. Legs moved over her shoulders, Rikku thrust back inside her boyfriend.

“Agh fuck!” he moaned at the feel of it touching a spot inside him he didn’t realize was there. Rikku kept a smirk on her face like he usually did when he was in control and she kept thrusting into him at a quick pace.

“H-Have you been...practicing?” Kaiba pants, one of his hands moving down to his own member to stroke it.

“Oh hush you,” Rikku says, shooing his hand away to take his member into her own hand, “I wanna hear all those cute noises not you talking.” Rikku’s thumb started pushing against the tip of his member and coated it with his pre-cum and he let out another loud moan at the feel. She pulled him towards her a little and pulled his hips up higher than they were before and leaned down. Her tongue snaked out of her mouth and ran across the tip before bringing said tip into her mouth.

She sucked on it for a moment before pulling Kaiba’s legs closer to her body so she could thrust into him at a different angle. The new angle allowed her to keep hitting that spot she had hit before. Kaiba’s moans got louder and more frequent as he felt himself get closer to his release.

“Ahn!...Ah...Rikku!” Kaiba moaned as he felt her start to stroke him. His hands balled into fists as he wanted something to hold onto, but he had to settle for the sheets. His hands gripped them tightly as another moan left his lips; his hips twitched slightly in Rikku’s grip and he hit his release. Rikku’s hips kept pushing into him as he rode out his orgasm, the white substance pooling onto his chest and his moans quieted from Rikku placing her lips on his and snaking her tongue into his mouth. They stayed like that and kissed until his sounds were gone.

Kaiba let his head fall back onto the bed, his eyes closed and his chest moving up and down from his panting. His hips twitched again slightly as he felt his girlfriend slide out of him. He let out a content sigh and felt his girl’s lips on his once more.

“I’m tired from all that. How do you guys do it so well?” Rikku says, standing up and sliding out of the strapon.

“It was worth it though,” she adds. Rikku grabbed a towel and wiped her boyfriend’s release off of him before settling down beside him and wrapping an arm around him, her head laying on his chest right under his neck.

“So? How was it?” she asks. Kaiba wrapped and arm under her body and pulled her closer. Kaiba didn’t verbally answer. He just forcefully kissed Rikku as an answer.

“I’ll take that as it was good,” she responds and goes back to kissing him, and eventually continuing the same game they had just finished.

Unfortunately for them, they had school the next day. All throughout the classes the gang had with Kaiba, they noticed he looked uncomfortable.

“Kaiba looks really uncomfortable today guys,” Tea mentions, “you think something is wrong with him?” The gang shrugged. But they did notice something else. His reaction whenever he saw Rikku. She just sat there, her head resting on one of her hands, and whenever he would glance back at her, her smirk got bigger and she would give him a wink. He always seemed to get redder in the face and he would turn away with a huff.

“So, wanna do it again?” Rikku asks, coming up to Kaiba as they left school and wrapping an arm around him, her hand sliding down and gripping a part of his rear and giving it a squeeze. She knew no one was around so no one would see it.

“Maybe after I get to make you scream this time,” he responds with a smirk just as devilish as his girlfriend’s. Despite the uncomfortable feeling at first, and dealing with a sore ass at school, definitely something he would like to do again.


	8. Consensual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consensual- A preference for sexual interactions between characters in an RP to be fully consenting, by their characters' own free wills.

“Yugi? Where are you going so early?” a voice called from behind him. Yugi jumped slightly from getting startled by his grandfather.

“I’m just going for a walk, Grandpa,” Yugi says, “I’ll be back soon.” Grandpa rubbed his eyes and told him to be home by breakfast.

While out on his walk, Yugi had met up with Joey and they had dueled one final battle to feel like they had fully finished Battle City. During the duel, they were visited by a surprise person. Rikku, Kaiba’s sister had shown up. Joey and Yugi were surprised to see her up and about especially after what had happened to her during Battle City.

When the group encountered Noah, Rikku had been defeated by defending Yugi from Noah’s monsters. Her life points hit zero, and her body disappeared. Though she came back like Tristan did in a robot body, but she must have done something to hack Noah’s world and give her a special body. She appeared as a robotic lion she had modeled off of an old show she watched. It gave her incredible speed and strength and the ability to cut through Noah’s monsters with ease.

After that, she had challenged Marik to a duel, wanting to end his evil reign. Dueling outside of the tournament disqualified her from the tournament, but in result, she had been defeated. Marik had taken her off guard by threatening her family and friends and attacked her with Ra. Her mind was sent to the Shadow Realm, and she was mere inches away from death. Yugi had almost lost her. He knew it was more devastating to Kaiba and Mokuba, but he liked her. No...after that, he loved her. Everything she has ever done for him and his friends he could tell that she felt the same way.

Yugi had been afraid to tell his friends, especially since they all pretty much hated Kaiba, but he knew someday soon he would need to tell them about his relationship with the Kaiba sister.

After he and Joey’s duel, Yugi started to head home when he asked Rikku if she wanted to go home with him. She accepted and now here they were, walking back to his home in silence.

“Grandpa! I’m home!” Yugi calls as he enters the Kame Game shop.

“Welcome home Yugi,” the old man calls from the kitchen. The couple walk in together and Grandpa’s smile got bigger when he saw the girl.

“Oh hello Rikku, I didn’t realize you were joining us for breakfast,” he says with a smile.

“Oh it’s quite alright Mr. Moto, you don’t have to feed me,” Rikku says, trying to be polite.

“Nonsense!” the old man says, “if I can feed Yugi, I can easily feed you. Now sit down.”

“Are you trying to say I eat a lot, Grandpa?”

“You do kinda eat a lot,” Rikku answers in a slight whisper in his ear. Yugi just blushed in response from embarrassment and the feel of her breath along his ear.

Rikku sat up straight again but she glanced out the window, losing her focus on the world around her. It was then when Yugi started watching her and looking her over again. Her jet black hair was darker than Mokuba’s but she styled it a lot like Kaiba’s. She kept it long in the back and had a simple blue hair tie to hold it back. He remembered the times they used to cuddle on the couch and watch movies or play games late at night only to fall asleep in each other’s arms. He remembered how soft her hair was during those times. One could almost call her a fallen angel with her looks, but he knew she wouldn’t enjoy being called that, because she was as fierce as a dragon. Rikku’s icy blue eyes were sharper than Kaiba’s and if looks could kill, the world would have been less countless people.

Yugi was unsure what attracted him to her, but he never understood why she was attracted to him. He wasn’t attractive like Joey or Duke was, at least according to him, and just because he was a really good duelist didn’t amp up his sex appeal, but Rikku never cared. As much as he loved her, she was still a mysterious person to him; only revealing things about her late at night when she was exhausted. 

They would always get into deep conversations late at night while they tried to fall asleep. Eventually what would happen was Rikku would wrap Yugi in her arms and fall asleep. He loved sleeping like that. He felt so comfortable in her arms especially the way she would cling to him in the morning. He couldn’t ever get up until she woke up or turned over and let him go, because if he moved at all, her grip would tighten around him and she would hold him closer.

She had revealed to him that whenever Seto actually went to sleep, the two would sleep together to help keep their insomnia away. At first he never believed it, but once when he and the gang spent the night at the Kaiba mansion, Yugi was proven wrong. When they went to sleep at 2 in the morning, Rikku and Seto slipped into their bed with Mokuba between them and the three hadn’t moved all night. As soon as someone woke up, any little noise they made managed to wake up both Rikku and Kaiba. Mokuba usually slept like a rock.

It must have been these little things about her that he had fallen for. Despite her power in the world and her family status, in reality, she was still just a child who had been forced to grow up too early.

Yugi saw her snap out of her trance and start talking to his grandfather. He wasn’t paying attention to their conversation, but he usually knew what his grandpa was thinking about them.

“I see you’re wearing your Millennium Collar again, I heard you stopped wearing it for a while,” Grandpa says.

“Aye I did. Seto doesn’t like it when I wear it cus he doesn’t believe in that whole ‘magic’ thing he has a problem with. But after what happened to me, I’m gonna wear it forever. I feel like its power was what saved me from the Shadow Realm,” Rikku responds.

“I’ve also heard that like Yugi’s Puzzle, my Collar holds the spirit of the Pharaoh’s Queen,” Rikku states. She and Yugi have known that for a long time there were spirits in the items, but ever since Ishizu told them who these spirits were, both the Pharaoh and his Queen couldn’t have been happier being reunited. It was even better when the two found out that all four of them could communicate with each other through their thoughts when their items were close enough; but they usually one needed to permit the other to hear.

“So Rikku, when are you going to marry Yugi?” he heard his grandpa ask so suddenly. Both teenagers nearly spit out their drinks when hearing the question.

“M-Mr. Moto why would you ask that?” Rikku stutters. The old man just laughed.

“I remember Yugi mentioning marrying you the first chance he got so I thought I’d ask when that would be,” he laughs. Rikku glanced over at Yugi who was blushing pretty badly. It was quite cute.

“I don’t quite think I’m ready to marry anyone yet,” she says.

“Besides that I don’t think Kaiba would approve,” Yugi adds.

“Oh my brother will have to deal with my decision, he can’t stop me from doing things as much as he thinks he can,” Rikku states. Yugi and his grandfather just chuckled.

Rikku ended up taking over cooking for Grandpa and made enough pancakes for them to last a week. She would much on cooler ones as she went on cooking and would serve up new hot ones when they were ready.

“Yugi I’m going to meet Professor Hawkins today, can I trust you two to behave while I’m gone?” Grandpa asks.

“Of course Grandpa,” Yugi says as he picks up the dishes and hands them to Rikku while she washed them. Rikku had insisted that she do the dishes since she was the one that cooked. Grandpa had bid them a farewell and left the shop, locking the door behind him so the shop was closed. As Yugi closed the blinds in the shop, making that room darker from lack of light, he returned to the kitchen to see Rikku finishing up the dishes. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, laying his head on her back; since that was all he could really reach.

Rikku smiled feeling his arms around her. Grabbing the towel beside her, she dried her hands off and turned around, wrapping her arms around Yugi right under his rear and lifted him up so their faces were the same height. She smiled at the slight blush he had and she touched her nose to his.

To keep him steady, Yugi had wrapped his arms around her neck.

“I love you Rikku,” he whispers.

“I love you too Yugi,” she responds and closes the gap between them. The kiss was sweet and it made Yugi relax. He smiled into the kiss and curled his fingers into Rikku’s hair. She smirked and broke the kiss momentarily to say something.

“You seem so confident this time, what’s up with that?” she asks, her lips barely leaving his before trailing down his jawline to his neck. As soon as she got to the angle on his jaw, her tongue sneaked out and ran across it, putting some pressure onto it. Yugi’s eyes closed and he leaned his head back and let out a sigh. He loved it when she did this; especially in that spot. She was so good at it compared to timid little him.

“Need me to take over and show you how it’s done?” the Pharaoh asks. Yugi just blushed darker and shouted “Pharaoh” in his head from embarrassment.

“I heard that Pharaoh,” Rikku states before going back to kissing Yugi’s spot.

“If you want something then ask your wife, not me,” Rikku adds. Rikku had started kissing down Yugi’s neck and when she reached his collarbone, she felt a slight push on her right shoulder. She stopped instantly and looked down at the young man beneath her.

“Can we go to my room?” he asks, his face almost beet red from the Pharaoh’s comment. Rikku nodded and set him down on the floor. The two teenagers headed up to Yugi’s room.

When they entered, Yugi slipped his Puzzle off of his neck and set it on his dresser.

Rikku slipped her Collar off and placed it around the Puzzle and she asks, “you think they’re gonna do somethin’ while we aren’t wearing them?” Yugi shrugged and sat on his bed. He looked nervous.

“Yugi is something wrong?” Rikku asks, noticing his nervousness. He didn’t look up at her as he told her he was fine. She frowned slightly and got down on her knees and forced him to look at her by pulling his chin up enough so he would look at her.

“Yugi you can’t lie to me, I know you better than that,” she says with a gentle smile, “you can tell me anything. You know I will listen.” Yugi hunched over somewhat as if he was trying to curl up in a ball and disappear, but the sweet look his girlfriend was giving him had made him feel guilty about not telling her.

“I was wondering if we could try something while Grandpa was gone…” he mutters.

“Sure. What was on your mind?” she asks with a smile. Yugi just looked down again and his blush got darker before he gave a sheepish grin. Rikku understood what he wanted.

“Are you sure you want to do that?” she asks. He nods. Rikku placed a hand on his shoulder.

“We can always stop if you don’t feel ready,” she says. There she was again. Taking care of him. She always took control and he let her, because they both knew he was too shy to take control. But he had to do something.

“Rikku,” Yugi says. The girl looked up at him from her head in his lap with a small “hm?”

“L-Let me take care of you for once. You always do so much for me, let me to it in return,” he says. Rikku smiled and stood up only to roll onto the bed. She felt Yugi crawl over her and press his lips to hers. He seemed very hesitant but when Rikku wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer.

Yugi kept kissing her and nervously stripping their clothes off of their bodies. When they felt like they were ready, Rikku scooted backwards onto the pillows laid out on the bed and lay back to where her back was against them. Yugi crawled over her and placed his hands beside her torso. He felt her legs slightly wrap themselves around his waist, her calves almost as if she was holding him to comfort him.

“Don’t be nervous Yugi, I know what I’m doin’,” she says.

“I-It’s not that, I don’t want you to get pregnant if we do this…” he says.

“Don’t worry my love, even if we do this I won’t get pregnant,” Rikku says. She leaned up and kissed Yugi sweetly, telling him everything was alright. Yugi kissed her back and nodded after the kiss was broken.

A light and gentle squeeze with her legs assures Yugi of what they both wanted. He looked down and felt the tip of his member hit the warm wetness of his girlfriend’s core. A push of his hips and he was buried within her. The two let out a small moan at the feel of their connected bodies. Yugi started moving his hips slowly, as if he was unsure.

“Do what you want Yugi, you’re in control,” she whispered in his ear. He felt slightly better. His nerves calmed and a smile spread across his face. His pace picked up a little and his eyes closed as he lost himself in the pleasure. He loved the feel, the sounds of his girlfriend coming from beneath him. He was in control and he wasn’t shy about it. This wasn’t a duel he was feeling confident in, it was love.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Rikku’s nails dig into his back.

“Y-Yugi…” Rikku moaned and her legs tightened around his waist, pushing him deeper inside her. Oh it had felt so good; the wet feeling around his member getting tighter and tighter. A feeling inside him ran through his body before he felt himself getting closer to his release. 

“R-Rikku I’m close!” Yugi pants, his eyes scrunch close and his teeth grit as he groans, hearing a little “me too” from the girl beneath him feeling him hit his release. His moans melded with Rikku’s as they hit their climaxes almost simultaneously. One last thrust made him come undone, releasing deep inside the Kaiba sister’s core. He lay there on top of Rikku panting with his eyes closed. He lay there with Rikku’s arms wrapped around him and he felt his member beginning to soften.

“I love you Rikku,” Yugi says, his head resting on her shoulder.

“I love you too Yugi,” she responds. Rikku ran a hand up and down his back in a calming manner.

“We should get cleaned up just in case your grandfather comes home,” Rikku says with a smile. Yugi was tired though she could tell. Despite their first time didn’t last very long, it was nice.

“W-Wait, together?” Yugi asks feeling being lifted by his girlfriend as she headed to the nearest shower.

“Yugi we just had sex for the first time, don’t act so shy about taking a shower with me,” Rikku teases. She just laughed when he hid his face in her chest blushing hard. This girl was going to be the death of him someday but he really was going to marry her.


	9. Licking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Licking-The act of licking and/or being licked. May or may not be sexual; when sexual, often in areas of the body that are sexual, including but not limited to the nipples, breasts, anus, genitalia etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely nothing sexual at all

“Brother...when are you coming home?” a girl sighs sadly, sitting at the cement docks on the edge of the Satellite as she looked over to New Domino City. The girl had heard footsteps behind her before she felt a presence sit down beside her.

“So, did ‘The Master of Faster” win another one?” the girl asks sarcastically, not looking at the boy who sat next to her.

“Still wishing he came back, Jordan?” he asks. The girl known as Jordan nodded her head sadly.

“You know how bad it hurt when Jack left, Yusei…” Jordan says. Yusei, the boy beside her nodded his head before he reached an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest. Her blonde spiky hair stuck up and tickled his neck slightly. He laughed slightly when she looked up at him and her hair tickled him even more. His royal blue eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked at the cute expression on her face before he flinched a little when he felt her warm tongue run against his cheek. He looked at her as she wound her way out of his arms and stood up with a smile.

A smile found its way to his face at seeing the happy expression on her face and he said, “I know what will make you even happier, Jordan. I got some new parts and I need some help in adding it it to my Runner.” As soon as he said that, Jordan got a new sparkle in her eye and she turned to him, telling him that she would race him to the hideout.

“So Yusei, what made you go down to the docks today to come get me?” Jordan asks.

“I needed help. And I was worried about you,” Yusei says, wiping some sweat off of his forehead.

“I know you miss Jack, but there’s nothing we can do to get him back besides finish this Duel Runner and trying to get out of here through the trashline,” Yusei adds.

“There’s no need to dwell on it then, that’s what you’re saying, right Yusei?” Jordan asks. Yusei looked at her, worry coming across his face again as hints of her brother began to show in her; like her accent getting a little stronger when her aggression flared up. Jordan sighed and settled down some.

“I’m sorry Yusei...it’s just...hard,” Jordan says softly, her dark purple eyes seemed darker with the lack of excitement they normally held, “I just feel so betrayed. Especially when he promised we would always be together after what happened to Kalin.”

Yusei understood her concerns and he lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. He didn’t need to say anything especially since the gentleness of his eyes told her everything.

“I’m going to take a quick break Yusei. Call me if you need anything,” she says with a smile before exiting the abandoned subway tunnel. On the way out, Rally ran in and said hi to Jordan before talking to Yusei. Jordan heard Rally tell Yusei that he had gotten some new parts for him. After that, that was all Jordan heard.

Once Rally knew that Jordan was out of earshot, Rally got a funny grin on his face.

“What’s with the grin Rally?” Yusei asked, knowing he had something on his mind.

“Jordan walked out looking pretty happy, did you finally tell her how you feel?”

“You know I can’t do that,” Yusei responds. Rally questioned him, confused as to why he couldn’t.

“Jordan doesn’t deserve me, Rally. And I don’t quite think she’s ready to be in a relationship again after what happened with Kalin. I’m not going to push her into something she doesn’t want to do,” Yusei explains. Rally seemed to understand for the most part, and when he left, Jordan still hadn’t come in.

Being alone gave the dark-haired man a chance to think. Was Jordan really not ready for another relationship? He didn’t know. Even with the small signs of affection Yusei gave and she always accepted them, she didn’t seem afraid of them. It seemed like she was giving Yusei signs of affection as well. Sometimes she leaned into him more than he usually made her do. She willingly hugged him for what seemed like longer than others, she was always willing to be around him, no...that’s cus they were just really close friends. Maybe he was just scared of her reaction.

Yusei sighed and put down the parts he was holding and exited the subway. He noticed Jordan still hadn’t come back in and it was definitely dark now. He looked to his left and noticed Jordan sitting down on some piled up concrete that had fallen from the building that stood over the subway. He climbed up beside her and he saw her eyes were focused on the stars.

She seemed to know he was there even before he sat down beside her, and she said “the night sky always reminds me of you Yusei.”

“Why do you say that?” he asks.

“Your Stardust Dragon.” Yusei looked at her, his eyes widened a little as she smiled and leaned in. He almost thought she was going to kiss him. Was she? His eyes closed then scrunched up when he felt the tip of her tongue lick the tip of his nose. A cute giggle sounded from the blondie before she slid off of the concrete seating and told Yusei that they should head in for the night. Yusei offered her to stay here with him for the night since it was late. Knowing how headstrong she is, he expected her to refuse, but was once again surprised by her accepting. Not that the two got much sleep in from working on Yusei’s Duel Runner and just talking about anything and everything, they enjoyed each other’s company very much.

It was those days Yusei missed so much. Now that he was here in New Domino City, he too had to leave Jordan behind. He had met up with her brother Jack and gotten his Stardust Dragon back, but it also landed him in the Facility. His Mark looked almost identical to Jordan’s, and that didn’t help him miss her any less. Especially since Jack had confirmed something Rally and his other friends from the Satellite told him something that he really was afraid of hearing: Jordan had become a hacker and started stealing parts from Sector Security. The name “Default” was thrown around as well pretty often on the downlow whenever Yusei was out and about and Jack had told him that Jordan went by that name whenever she got jobs.

When Jack told Yusei that he knew his sister better than anyone else in the world, he was right. There was so much about her that Yusei never knew, as close as they were. Just knowing this, he was even more worried about what him leaving did to her, at least until he got a call on his Duel Runner, from the girl herself. His friends he had met in the city and whom he lives with now, Leo and Luna, were with him when he got the call. He couldn’t trace where her call was from, but boy was he glad to hear from her.

She told him she had managed to get to New Domino City by finishing her Duel Runner.

“That’s great!” Yusei exclaims. He saw her smile over the vid cam and it was the same smile he always remembered.

“I’d like to see you again Yusei, that is if you’re not too busy trying to take down my brother,” she says.

“No, I’d love to see you again,” he says, his eyes lighting up a little as he tried to keep in his excitement hidden.

“Good. Where should we meet?” Jordan asks. Yusei glanced to his left to see Leo waving his arms around as if saying “have her come here!”

“Why don’t you just come over here tomorrow?” Yusei responds. Jordan agreed and she told Yusei she would see him tomorrow, and hung up. When Yusei stood up from his Runner, he had this very pleased smile on his face.

“Yusei’s got a girlfriend! Yusei’s got a girlfriend!” Leo chanted in a teasing manner.

“Leo!” Luna shouted but was cut off by Yusei speaking.

“She’s not my girlfriend. I grew up with her, and we are really good friends. That’s all.”

“But you like her don’t you?” Leo asks. Yusei nodded before he turned to look out at where the Satellite stood. He was going to see her again. And he couldn’t wait. Leo and Luna got curious about Jordan and started asking Yusei a ton of questions about her. He wasn’t going to say no to answering them. That night, Yusei fell asleep on the couch with a grin on his face.

The next day, Jordan had arrived at Leo and Luna’s home. When the kids answered the door, Yusei wasn’t home at the moment and as soon as she had stepped inside, Leo challenged her to a duel. A smirk wound its way to her face and she accepted.

Heading out to the same place Leo dueled Yusei, Jordan had a first move.

“I draw!” Jordan looked down at her cards, “I’ll start by placing one card face down, then I’ll summon Blackwing-Kochi the Daybreak. And that ends my turn.”

“My move!” Leo says as he draws. He started by summoning Morphtronic Magnen. He sent it to attack, and Jordan activated her face down: Rush Recklessly. Her Blackwing dealt 600 points of damage to Leo and destroyed his monster. He finished his turn by placing one card face down.

Jordan drew. She placed one card face down.

“Since I have a blackwing monster already face up on the field, I can summon Blackwing-Elphin the Raven from my hand without tributing,” Jordan said. When she declared an attack, Leo activated Morphtronics, Scramble! and was able to summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode.

“No use kid, this is gonna hurt worse than it would have!” Jordan says and has Elphin the Raven attack and destroy Morphtronic Celfon, bringing Leo down to 5300 LP. Jordan ended her turn.

Leo draws. He starts by setting a monster in defense position and placing one card face down before ending his turn.

Jordan’s draw. A smirk wound its way to her face once more as she summoned a second Elphin the Raven to the field. This time, she used his second effect and changed the position of Leo’s monster to attack mode. The monster was revealed to be Morphtronic Vacuumen. The second Elphin the Raven attacked and destroyed Leo’s monster, bringing him down to 3100 LP. Then Kochi the Daybreak, bringing him down to 2400 LP. And finally, the first Elphin the Raven, bringing Leo down to 200 LP. She ended her turn.

Leo drew. He still had his face down card, and placed another card face down before ending his turn, leaving himself wide open for the final blow. 

Jordan drew.

“I summon Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North in attack mode! Next I’ll tune him with one of my Elphin the Ravens to Synchro Summon, Thought Ruler Archfiend!” The smirk on Jordan’s face grew as she sent her Synchro monster to attack Leo directly.

“I got you now!” Leo says and activated his trap card: Mirror Force. Jordan stood there in shock as her three monsters were destroyed. She growled and ended her turn.

Leo summoned another Morphtronic Celfon after drawing a card. He used Celfon’s special ability to dial a number and it was a 3. The top three cards in his deck were Morphtronic Remoten, Morphtronic Scopen, and Morphtronic Boomboxen. He summoned Boomboxen. Then Leo activated his spell card, Double Tool C&D and equipped it to Boomboxen to raise its attack power to 2200. Leo was trying to take advantage of Jordan’s shock from earlier, but she only laughed and activated her facedown: Magic Cylinder. It brought Leo’s attack right back at him, making him lose the duel.

Leo stood there upset that he lost and Jordan walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and said, “hey, you did good.” Leo wasn’t sure if she was telling the truth but the look in her eyes and the smile she held showed him that she really meant it.

“I thought I warned you not to duel her Leo,” a voice said. They all turn around to see Yusei standing there.

“How long have you been there?” Luna asks.

“Since I saw Jordan summon that Synchro monster,” he says walking over to the little group. He caught Jordan’s gaze before the two friends embraced.

“It’s good to see you’re still one of the best duelists in the Satelitte” he says letting her go. Leo and Luna told them that they should go inside and catch up. Once they sat down on the couch, the twins disappeared, leaving the two teenagers alone. Yusei looked at the door that the twins disappeared through, wondering why they left, before he was brought back to attention by feeling the tip of Jordan’s tongue run over his Facility Mark. Jordan saw the shiver that shook his body and it made her smirk from the thoughts running through her mind. But she ignored them and went for leaning her head against his shoulder.

Yusei looked down at her and finally got a better look at her. She had cut her hair and styled it differently now. A red piece of material was tied around her forehead and pieces of it fell down the back and ended at her shoulders. Her blonde hair was even spikier than it used to be because of how short it was now, and some pieces of hair fell down over the red headband she wore, more of it hung down on the left side of her face. He also noticed she still wore that dark red shirt underneath her Enforcer vest.

“I met up with Crow before I left,” Jordan says.

“How’s he doing?”

“Pretty well. Still getting into trouble but he’s still taking care of those kids,” she says and moves to lay back, her head laying on Yusei’s lap.

“I looked at your Duel Runner before I came in. It’s real nice. I’m assuming you got the money for all those expensive parts from doing your hacking jobs,” Yusei states.

“You know about that?” she asks.

“Jack told me.” Jordan was quiet and he saw her eyes shift away from him.

“Jordan, being a hacker is dangerous. You could go back to the Facility again if you get caught,” Yusei says.

“I was doing it for you…” she mutters. Yusei seemed confused.

“Why me?”

“I was getting the money to finish my Runner and get out of the Satellite. In the process, I gave Martha a lot of money too. Now I keep doing it do I could give you enough money to make your Runner even better than it already is.” He saw Jordan dig through her pants pocket and she pulled out a folded wad of cash and handed it to him. He counted it and he counted about 10,000 DP.

“There’s more where that came from too, Yusei,” she adds. He couldn’t believe it. She put herself in danger to help him and she still was willing to do it more just to help him with his Duel Runner. Jordan felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist in a hug.

She felt Yusei rest his head against her shoulder and say “thank you.” Jordan smiled and leaned into his hug.

It seemed like old times as the two old friends hung out more often. Jordan and Yusei worked on their Duel Runners late into the night before falling asleep beside them; things just seemed the same. Until Yusei told her about the Crimson Dragon prophecy he was a part of. He didn’t expect her to want any part of it, but the Atlas sister was all for helping the Signers save the world. 

With the time for the Signers to fight against the Dark Signers, Jordan had reunited with her brother and their bond with each other grew even stronger. Though none of them expected what would happen when the Giant Tower needed to be won and sealed. Kalin had surprised Jordan with his first appearance and injuring Yusei, but now it seemed like she was determined for revenge. When Yusei was about to accept Kalin’s duel challenge, Jordan kicked him hard enough to make him swerve out of the purple flame wall.

In this Shadow Turbo Duel, Jordan fought with all her might against her ex, but it didn’t seem to be enough. Kalin kept knocking her monsters into the graveyard left and right. But it didn’t end there. Even though Jordan had her Dark Armed Dragon on the field, Kalin was still able to attack her directly with card effects. On one of Kalin’s direct attacks, his Hundred Eyes Dragon had come very close to finishing Jordan off, if she didn’t cut its attack points in half. Despite that, she had physically gotten injured during the attack.

One of the dragon’s claws struck her eye, blinding her with blood forcing her to stop her Runner. Kalin only laughed though, he was enjoying watching his ex-girlfriend be killed by himself, only so he could take her as his prize for winning the duel. Kalin was about to have Jordan finished off for good, but a roar and the appearance of the Crimson Dragon stopped the attack. The dragon flew down and stopped in front of Jordan before blowing red hot flames over her body.

“This doesn’t hurt…” she thought before she felt something. It felt like a power welling up inside her. She looked up at the Crimson Dragon and she realised...she could see.

During the duel, Jack and Crow had shown up and if the purple wall wasn’t going to kill him, Jack would have been down there by his sister’s side. On the vid cam, they saw Jordan lookup at the Crimson Dragon, and they saw her eye was glowing the same fiery red and black of the Crimson Dragon’s body, a scar ran over it from where she was struck previously and it had healed but it was glowing red.

Jordan revved the engine on her Duel Runner and sped off in front of Kalin. The Shadow Turbo Duel was on again and it was Jordan’s turn.

“My draw!” Jordan shouts.

She smirked and called out, “I banish 7 DARK attribute monsters from my Graveyard to summon, the Rainbow Dark Dragon!”

“That’s one of Jordan’s best monsters!” Jack exclaims.

“Now with my Dark Armed Dragon’s special effect, I’m going to banish 3 DARK monsters from my Graveyard to destroy your two spell cards on the field and your Earthbound Immortal!” she shouts. Kalin seemed to roar in protest as he saw his field being brought down to nothing but his Hundred Eyes Dragon.

“Now I banish 5 more DARK monsters from my Graveyard to raise the Rainbow Dark Dragon’s attack power even more!” It rose to 8000.

“Now that’s more than enough to finish off your dragon. Rainbow Dark Dragon, destroy his Hundred Eyes Dragon!” Jordan orders. The Eye of the Crimson Dragon she had seemed to only make her scarier as she ordered an overkill on her opponent’s monster. The duel was over with Jordan Atlas as the victor. Yusei had run down to Kalin to see if he was okay, and after hearing his final words, the silver haired man turned to dust.

Jack and Crow ran up and both enveloped Jordan in a hug with them telling her how worried they were about her.

“I’m alright guys, I really am,” she says. The looks they were giving her told her that her eye must have still been glowing. How she knew, she wasn’t sure, but she looked away from them and pulled the headband off of her head, letting the hair on her left side cover her eye. Instead, she took the material and tied it around her right bicep, letting the ends hang down. Jack seemed to know she felt embarrassed because of her new eye and he just hugged her, he held her as Yusei went to seal the Tower.

Both the Satellite and New Domino City were safe. Crow, Jack, Yusei, and Jordan had moved back to the Satellite for a while. Her hair had grown out enough for her to comfortable wear her hair over her eye even with the headband on. And not only that, she had a loving man waiting for her whenever she went home.

After the Signers saved the two cities, Yusei had finally confessed his feelings to Jordan. Her response: a lick to the cheek.

“Why do you do that?” he finally asked.

“It’s a sign of affection,” she responds. Jack and the others were there too since he told her right after his fight with Goodwin.

Jack hit Yusei in the head and said “it means she loves you you numbskull.” Jordan smiled at her brother and nodded in agreement.

Now with the Satellite rebuilt, Jordan was waiting for Yusei to show up at the beach for their first date. She heard the motor of a Duel Runner pull up and turn off and she heard the voice of her boyfriend say he was sorry for making her wait.

“It’s no problem Yusei. I wasn’t here for very long,” she says with a smile. Yusei locked their hands together as they started their walk along the beach just talking about anything and everything. They lost track of time and were there until the sunset. Jordan sat wrapped up in Yusei’s arms even when the sun was gone and the stars came out to play. She leaned back and for once kissed his Facility Mark. Yusei smiled lovingly down at her and his response: he licked the tip of her nose.


	10. Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biting: The act of biting or being bitten; sometimes painful, sometimes playful.

That smirk. That. Fucking. Smirk. Jordan Atlas, twin brother to Jack Atlas; the man was such a flirt. Whether men or women, he had to just make them squirm.

Team 5D’s was currently at a celebration party for the duelists who competed in the World Racing Grand Prix. Team 5D’s won the tournament. While the rest of the team was out mingling with other duelists or dancing, Yusei sat across a table from Jordan. But the man was making his skin crawl. It didn’t help when he got up and started dancing to “Rock Your Body” by Justin Timberlake with Akiza. Their bodies were close and rubbing against each other and it was making Yusei jealous. And Jordan knew it.

Ever since they were little, Jordan knew how to get under Yusei’s skin and just play with his mind.

When Jordan was done dancing, he came back and sat right next to Yusei. In the dark room, no one could see their small movements from behind the table. Jordan had leaned in and asked Yusei if he was feeling a little stiff. And just to get his point across, the Atlas brother brought Yusei’s ear into his mouth and playfully tugged on it with his teeth. The motion forced a shiver down Yusei’s spine and his heart to start beating faster. He looked behind him to see that damn smirk again.

“What’s the matter Yusei? Something got you all hot and bothered?” he asked, his dark purple eyes just pulling the Fortune Cup champion towards him. And that accent didn’t help draw him in. If he kept this up, he knew he wouldn’t be able to say no to him.

The team has known about Jordan’s antics in flirting with people. At first they were worried when they had him meet Leo and Luna, but he had watched himself and was kind to them; though that didn’t stop Luna from getting a little crush on him. Even despite their worries, Jordan has protected the kids with his life.

Even Martha knew about him being pansexual, especially when she had caught him once kissing Yusei when they were little. At first she had talked to him about the possibility of him being gay, but he refused and said “I like everyone. Even Jack.” Though he even flirts with his brother, he’s never made an attempt to do anything.

“No one is going to miss us Yusei and I know you’re not a party person like everyone else. We can go home if you want,” Jordan suggests. He felt a grip on his hand and a tug on his arm, and his grin got bigger as he knew he had won.

The team finally noticed that they were missing two team members.

“Where did Jordan and Yusei go?” Luna asks. As soon as he heard they were missing, Jack had an idea as to where they went.

“A-Ahn! J-Jordan…”

How could he have fallen for it so easily? First it was that little nip on the ear, then his words, now here he lay, bare and hot yet slightly wet from the sweat that was accumulating on his body. Jordan was kissing and sucking on Yusei’s neck, then a swift bite to his collarbone.

“Ow! Jordan not so hard,” Yusei complained before a gasp of pleasure replaced his pain.

“I’m sorry Yusei,” Jordan whispers in his ear before nipping at it again. His hand moved from Yusei’s hips down to the small of his back and lifted him up slightly with the help of his other hand that was on the back of Yusei’s thigh. Yusei’s hand dug into the back of Jordan’s hair as he felt the man reach deeper inside him than he previously was.

He felt the warm body of Jordan’s leave his, a slight chill ran down his spine until he felt himself getting moved closer to the edge of the bed. Jordan’s body was against his again and he felt himself being adjusted. His legs were pushed up closer to his chest and they were locked in place there by Jordan’s strong arms. Yusei couldn’t help but hold onto Jordan’s shoulders and dig his nails into them as he felt his friend thrust into him again.

“Hah...harder, Jordan…” Yusei moaned. Being able to stand on the floor helped Jordan in fulfilling Yusei’s wishes. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Yusei’s before pushing his tongue into his mouth to tangle with his. Yusei had moved his arms to hang around Jordan’s neck and let out a slight moan of his name.

Both of them could feel themselves getting closer and closer to hitting their release. Jordan’s thrusting seemed to be getting more ragged and desperate as he let out louder moans into Yusei’s neck. Yusei clung to Jordan tighter and he heard him say something.

“What?” he asks.

“Bite me,” Jordan says, almost begging. Jordan’s teeth were trailing along Yusei’s neck again and this time, Yusei leaned up and bit into Jordan’s shoulder, quieting the loud moan that erupted from his throat as he hit his release. The Atlas brother felt some warm liquid hit his chest and he chuckled a little before his own release hit him and he let it out inside his companion.

They stayed there for a moment, foreheads touching and the two boys left panting; Yusei let out a small whine when he felt Jordan slip out of him.

“I think we need a shower,” the blondie states, standing there looking down at his friend. Yusei’s face got redder as he noticed how pent up he was. All over himself and Jordan’s chest. Jordan gave him a sweet smile, noticing how embarrassed he was.

Jordan leaned down and lifted Yusei up into his arms and walked over to the nearest bathroom with a shower. Warm water running, the two stepped into the shower and started to wash themselves off.

“You should really get a girlfriend Yusei, maybe you won’t be so pent up then,” Jordan teases.

“I can’t get a girlfriend with you around,” he responds. Jordan just laughed until he felt Yusei cling to him. He remembered what that meant.

“Sorry Yusei. I kinda forget you don’t like it when I cum inside you,” Jordan says with an apologetic grin.

“Just get it out…”

He held Yusei in his arms and did as he was told, almost arousing the boy again in the process.

“...ve you…”

“What was that Yusei?”

“I love you…” Jordan looked down and saw those beautiful royal blue eyes he loved. He leaned down and gave Yusei a kiss that was different than the others. It was filled with love.

“I love you too Yusei,” Jordan says.

“Jordan!”

Oh dear. Jack and the rest of the team were home. Jordan looked up to see the angry face of his brother.

“What have you done?”

“Nothing. Why do you ask?”

“You left early.”

“So?”

“So what have you done?”

“We wanted to go home Jack, we got bored,” Yusei interrupts. Yusei was sitting on his Runner and Jordan sat in a chair while he was working on Luna’s Duel Board. Though for some reason he still doesn’t know how to put a shirt on.

“If you must know what I’ve been doing, I’ve been working on Luna’s Duel board,” Jordan says. Luna went over to him and hopped up in his lap and started fawning over how awesome he was. It just boosted Jordan’s ego even more.

Jack was fuming as he seemed to just know what was going on between his brother and his best friend. But he wasn’t going to complain about it in front of the rest of the team.

Jordan glanced over at Yusei and when their eyes met, he gave him a wink which made Yusei turn away and blush slightly. Tonight was a good night.


End file.
